Five Night's At Freddy's: An Alternate Adaptation
by Clad-In-Black15
Summary: Based on the third game but named after the first, the story centers on a young man named Marcus who gets a job at an attraction that's soon to be opened called Fazbear's Fright, a haunted house based on an old myth. Little does Marcus know however, that the myth may be more real than he thinks it is and soon, uncovers its dark secrets. Some Moderate Cursing and Gore
1. Prologue: The Night Guard

_**Hey,**_

_**So this fic is just something experimental, my own interpretation of a popular video game with an original story. A far cry from my style of fanfiction. Proably will write more depending on how much attention this fic gets.**_

_**-cladinblack15**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Night Guard**

"Marcus S. Thorne, born 12 May 1988. Graduated from college recently and has a diploma in engineering. Previous part time jobs include serving at a fast food restaurant and filing documents in an office. Suffers from Schizophrenia which is being dealt with by counselling and medication".

The man in front of Marcus puts his profile down and crosses his fingers. His name was Oliver Jones, one of the managers of Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction that was soon to be opened on Halloween night. He had long, unkempt hair and wore a pair of red-tinted glasses. He was also wearing a Pink-Floyd shirt along with khaki shorts, smoking a joint as he conversed with Marcus. The two men sat in a white room. This should be an interview for a job but it feels more like a casual conversation. Marcus crosses his hands, anxious of what Oliver will say.

"Your record seems pretty clean." Oliver says at last, "So tell me Mark, why would you like to work for us?"

"I don't know," shrugs Marcus, "I've got a year before I go into Uni and I've always wanted to try working at these kind of attractions. I can maybe fix some machinery or do some maintenance...".

Marcus didn't want to enforce or say directly that getting a job was also in fact difficult for him due to his aforementioned Schizophrenia.

"I see... Alright, I think I've got the perfect position for you".

"Really?"

"You see, our attraction only opens in about a week and we need someone to make sure the equipment works and that nothing catches on fire. When the place opens, people will come in the office and into the building, and work their way towards you, past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You're officially going to be a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think".

"What are you rambling on about?" asked Marcus.

"Uh, do you know what our attraction is based on?"

"'Fazbear's Fright?' I don't know much of the details but what I do know is that its a haunted house attraction based on an old, local horror story. What else would it be?" Marcus says rather annoyed.

"You mean you don't know the full-Nevermind," Oliver sits up, goes to a drawer and pulls out something, tossing the item to Marcus. "You start your shift tomorrow".

Marcus sits up, examining the item encased in plastic wrap: It is a blue security guard uniform with a signature yellow badge labelled 'Fazbear's Security'. "You serious? Not to protest but, are you sure I can't be a maintenance guy or something else less boring?"

"Nah dude, we've got everything covered for that part of our attraction and trust me, your role as the security guard is a golden opportunity, the best and most interesting job offer you'll get".

"Fine, how much is my salary?"

"Can't say bro, but you will be paid handsomely".

"I'd better be." Marcus huffs.

"That's great man! I'll meet you outside the attraction at 12am tomorrow. Also, wear the uniform".

"Whatever." replies Marcus shutting the door behind him. Out of the Office Room, Marcus lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that he'd finally been accepted for a job at long last.

**[PROLOGUE END]**


	2. Night 1

_**Author's Note: There will be allusions to the second and first games.**_

**_-cladinblack15_**

* * *

**Night 1: Are you ready for Freddy?**

Marcus attempted to comb his wavy brown hair as straight as possible, creating a parting in the middle of his forehead and a lock of hair covering his left eye. He then fastened his belt around his black jeans and put the security cap on, staring at how he looked like in front of the mirror.

"Oh God, I look stupid." comments Marcus to himself.

The uniform he'd been given was kind of small for someone his size and stature. The cloth felt stifling around his upper half which included his arms, accentuating his somewhat plump physique. The pants and belt didn't help either, straining taut around his waist and allowing an overhang of flab to spill over his sides. Marcus placed his hands around his partially rotund belly which drooped past his belt and attempted to tuck it in just like his shirt to no avail. Even straigtening his posture didn't appear to do the trick.

_Fuck, did I gain weight? I swear my stomach wasn't this huge before. Damn, if I only had a weighing scale here. __Maybe I should cut down on the alcohol and desserts._

Marcus scrutinises his emerald-eyed reflection in the mirror, tracing his sharp v-shaped, recently-shaven chin, pointed nose, and thin lips. No signs of developing flab on his face yet...

_Or maybe it's just the fault of these damn clothes..._

Marcus wouldn't exactly refer to himself as fat, he was just born a bit 'larger' than most people. Even those he knew thought that he was of an okay weight and height and not many bullied him for his appearance throughout the years. But then again, he had been kind of stress eating for the past decade or so...

_Hmmm.. I'd better ask the manager if he has a larger size of this when I go to the attraction tonight._

With that, Marcus slung a blue bag over his shoulder and took with him his phone and wallet, leaving his small apartment on the second floor.

* * *

**12am. **

That was the time shown on his watch. Here he was at last after an hour long journey by foot, bus and a quick meal. Marcus stood in the chilly autumn night outside the unopened attraction beneath the menacing unlit sign 'Fazbear's Fright' which showed a logo of a smiling but creepy looking bear with a top hat. He'd found out about this attraction in a newspaper advertising open spots for jobs such as such as repairmen and 'relic searchers'. Unfortunately, he'd arrived far too late to get any of those better positions...

Marcus was aware that on the other side of this road was a theme park aimed for both kids and teens and almost immediately deduced that Fazbear's Fright was positioned here for an important reason and purpose, to compete with the theme park and attract interested customers. This indeed was the perfect location, it was nearby to the theme park hotels as well.

"Hello?" Marcus called out. "Hello?"

He made a round about the building until he spotted Oliver leaning against a tree while smoking a joint and carrying a rectangular black bag in his left hand.

"HEY!" Shouted Marcus waving to him.

"Hey man!" Oliver shouted back throwing down his joint, "Great to see you!"

The two men approached each other and unexpectedly, Oliver gave him a tight hug and then let go. Marcus was still stunned by the strong smell of weed upon Oliver despite knowing and suspecting the man was probably high.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came tonight man!" Oliver patted him on the shoulder, "I promise, you're not going to regret this job. We found some crazy relics over the weekend. We're all tracking more of them down right now as we speak. So-uh lemme just update real quick and then you can get to work".

Oliver led Marcus to the back door of the attraction which had a green 'EXIT' sign right above and handed him a set of keys.

"These keys give you access to every door in the building." He gave Marcus an overtly grand gesture, "You have the honour of opening the doors tonight mister. The one in the middle opens this one".

"Um, thanks?" said Marcus unsurely.

He inserted the key and turned the lock, opening the back door to Fazbear's Fright. The two of them entered and what greeted them nearly scared the shit out of Marcus.

"Ah!" Marcus took a step back spotting the object, "O-oliver, what the hell is that thing?!"

A metallic brown bear, appearing almost similar to the one on the logo outside with the exception of a missing top hat and bowtie, was impaled oddly on a steel rod with its jaw slack and gaping. Where its eyes should have been were just empty, soulless holes and juxtaposed beside it was a cartoonish poster of a blue rabbit and itself smiling.

"Ah, that's Freddy Fazbear himself from Fazbear's Pizzeria...Or at least what remains of him. Hey there Fred, this my buddy Marcus." he greeted the mannequin/scary bear-thing cheerfully. He punched Marcus playfully. "Go on, say hello".

"Hi." Marcus greeted the bear with apparent horror in his voice. Oliver didn't seem to take notice.

Ahead of them was a dimly lit corridor while to their right was a room with a red door labelled 'Security'. Oliver turned Marcus in the room's direction.

"This room is where you'll be working for the entire week and hopefully, also for the entire duration of our attraction." Informed Oliver squeezing Marcus's shoulder in excitement. "Let's go inside".

Marcus unlocked the door and they went into a wide rectangular room which was lit a dull yellow. There were about 5 lights which made up its brightness: Two lamps where Freddy was, a single lightbulb above in the room itself and two more lamps just outside the Security Room which could be seen from a large transparent glass window that faced them. In the room itself were two drawings and crafts such as paper plate doll versions of cartoonish characters and lying to the side, was a box of curious, cutesy masks and items. The one which caught Marcus's interest was the red, electric guitar. Further within the room was a dustbin, a chair and a desk with a few compartments that faced the transparent window. On the desk itself were bobble-head figurines of a blue bunny, the bear called 'Freddy' and a humanoid chicken of sorts.

_These are probably the mascots_. thought Marcus to himself.

"A-Hum," Oliver coughs taking out something from his black bag ."Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new".

He brings out a laptop and charger and, switching it on, opens the live but low-quality footage of Fazbear's Fright from the point of view of various hidden cameras situated in the building. The first camera he looked through was Camera 2 which was a corridor that included a creepy, light-flickering statue and hand-drawn pictures lining the walls, possibly done by children seeing how crudely and simple the subjects were depicted upon each paper.

"So, we found another set of drawings, Always nice and look, there's Bonnie the Bunny".

Olive then switched to camera four by clicking a square point on a small, less-detailed map in the right hand corner.

"We also found a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay."

"Cosplay?" interrupted Marcus, "You mean to say that this story/rumor is so popular it warrants _cosplays?!"_

"Yup. It has a pretty big underground cult following which is why we are pretty sure this attraction will be a success. Over the years, this story has inspired various fan arts, fan fictions and disgustingly enough, por-"

"Alright stop." Marcus decided to change the subject before things got awkward, "Just tell me what else is new".

"We found that desk fan over there, very old. Metal though. Watch your fingers".

Oliver proceed to show him the rest of the facility via the cameras using the arrow keys and keypad.

"Uh-heh... Uh...So you see, right now the place is basically just-you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you in a Furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo". Ha..Ha.., uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now, Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the setup".

Oliver pulls out and sets up another laptop (or at least it's more like a laptop-like device), connecting it to the other laptop with a cable and switches on the fan.

"Thankfully, there are two sockets at the bottom of this desk. This place also has Wi-Fi by the way but don't use the laptop to go on the internet. Uh, as I demonstrated, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. When you aren't manually using it, the live footage in each location will automatically switch after 6 seconds or so. Uh, then this other item," he gestured to the second 'laptop', "Is your Maintenance Panel. Use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. we're trying to make this place feel as vintage as possible, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking yesterday about fires starting in this building. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowin'. Okay that's it. Your shift ends along with this building's power at 6am. Keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night. Any questions?"

"Yes." Marcus raises his hand, "Can I maybe get a more fitting uniform? This one is a little tight for my liking..."

"Sorry bro, it's the only one we got. Maybe you can try asking a tailor to adjust it or try to lose weight or something.I dunno...maybe try spiff up your uniform with an accessory..." Oliver shrugs and taps Marcus on the cheek, "Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck man".

"Yeah, sure." The 'Security Guard' says glaring angrily at an oblivious Oliver.

"Buh, Bye dude. Lock the door for me will ya".

Oliver flees, slamming the door behind him as Marcus is left alone for the first night.

* * *

Marcus hangs his coat on the chair and throws himself down on the chair, sitting upright. It feels worse than standing. His muffin top is more defined and the tightness of his belt digs painfully into his stomach and constricts him. He's forced to loosen it a bit by two holes to feel comfortable as the buttons on his shirt strain to hold his form together. He feels as if they could burst at any moment.

_God what an asshole, _thinks Marcus, _I hope he knew what he said to me was really offensive. But still, I have a job now, I'll get a good pay and hopefully, I won't have to wear a Furry Suit next week..._

The building is quiet save for the low hum of the lamps and droning of the fan. It's only been two hours since 12am. Marcus is bored out of his wits and feels as if he's gaining more weight by sitting on his ass like this. Marcus sighs and stretches, seeing nothing but darkness and the creepy mascots for quite a while. He then decides to explore the entirety of Fazbear's fright himself. He pulls out his iPhone and uses the 'Flashlight' app to wander around the attraction, coming across faulty wiring on the ceiling (some of which are a bit too low for Marcus's liking) while treading on the checkered tiles below him. He sees present boxes of all sizes strewn haphazardly on the floor, more colourful drawings and the other torn apart mascots within the building.

_Ugh, I wonder how could children have been so fascinated by these...things in the 80s. Good god, even though they're dismantled, they still freak me out._

However, Marcus had the impression that if he had went to Fazbear's in his childhood, his favourite one would probably have been the Bunny. Eventually, Marcus saw nothing more to see and went back to the Security Room. Remembering the electric guitar in the box, he went to pick it up and play with it, strumming its imaginary strings as he sung Kenny Loggins's _Footloose._ He hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep as soon as he sung the song for a fourth time.

* * *

_Huh?_

Marcus awoke with a start.

_This isn't Fazbear's Fright._ Was the first thought that came to his mind. He was in a much larger room facing two tables with party hats on them. Two caution signs were painted above the wide opening. A flashlight was in his hand. Marcus wandered out of the room. The scenery was dark, so so dark. All of a sudden, he felt something grab a hold of him from his collar and came face to face with Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of the Pizzeria, who smelt oddly of rotting flesh. Marcus screamed. The scene then changed, Marcus couldn't move. The bear was dragging him to a table with a headless animatronic suit. Inside it were steel wires and bars. The bear grabbed Marcus by his hair and shoved him into the cold metal suit.

* * *

"AHHH! AHH! AHrgh!"

Marcus awoke in cold sweat feeling the lingering, phantom pains of the metal piercing his skin. What was that? Was he back in reality? He flexed his hands blinked himself awake. He then purposefully slapped himself just to be sure.

_Ouch._

Yes, Marcus knew he was definitely back in reality. Instinctively, he checked his watch. His shift had ended over five minutes ago.

_Crap, I must have fallen asleep last night. I'd better remind myself to bring coffee and my pills tomorrow..._

He looked to the laptop which had changed: On it was a moving picture of a humanoid bear, bunny and chicken, the very same three mascots on his desk. Upon the bear were the letters W,A,S,D. He pressed on of the words on the laptop's keyboard causing the bear to move down. Immediately, Marcus realises that this wasn't a moving image but an 8-bit game.

He held down the 's' key, forcing the bear to go downwards. The avatar went into the next room with two tables and moving pixels meant to represent rats to see a purple bear, similar in shape to it, move right and disappear.

The words: **FOLLOW ME.** popped up at the bottom left corner of the screen.

Marcus sent the avatar in the same direction as the Purple Freddy. In the next room, the purple bear went upwards and Marcus in turn sent Freddy in its direction. After two more rooms, the purple Freddy led Marcus to a room with a boarded up door and went upwards. Marcus sent the Freddy avatar up once more, only for Freddy to stop and be greeted by ominous red words.

**ERR**

_Err?_ Marcus thought _As in an error?_

_STRRZZZT_

A loud static sound blared from the laptop as a purple figure dashed out from above and decimated the Freddy avatar to bits, laughing and smiling as it did so. The screen then went blank, fading into white lines and then, back into the security camera map.

_What the hell was that about?_

Marcus felt uneasy about the purple figure but didn't know why. Left with unanswered questions for now, Marcus shuts down the electronic equipment and leaves Fazbear's Fright as fast as possible in time to see the lights and machinery power down, needing to contact Oliver or at least do some research about these strange events.

**[NIGHT 1 END]**

* * *

**_As you know, review and like if you want more. As to why there is a door for the Security Room, you'll see what becomes of it later..._**

**_-cladinblack15_**


	3. Night 2

**_Author's note: This takes place in presumably future Present Day (2015), a week before Halloween. Marcus is about 27 years old. Yes, his name is supposed to be a reference to the Let's Player 'Markiplier' and Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF. In this version, the rumours of the murders did not circulate to a large amount of people but rather, the rumours of the 'Living Animatronics' did and no one knows about the existence of the first outlet except for a select few, only the second...If there are any mistakes I made, please correct me in your reviews. Event-wise mistakes do not count as FNAF's story is mostly still theories and besides, this is an 'Alternate Adaptation' anyways so a few changes had to be made._**

**_Anyway, Let's continue with the story..._**

* * *

_**Night 2: A Horror Ride Built Just For Me**_

Morning greeted Marcus with a gust of cool, fresh air. Brown leaves darted around his feet as he left Fazbear's Fright, still haunted by the earlier phenomenons that occurred to him. He worried it might have been his Schizophrenia acting up but then again, it was dealt with ages ago and he couldn't remember his hallucinations or dreams feeling so realistic...

_I'm still tired,_ thinks Marcus_, I need to get my mind off of this for a while._

Marcus whips out his iPhone and texts his two friends he met and graduated with in college: Rebecca Kipton and Jack Smith.

Jack was Marcus's first friend and a big fanatic of urban legends and horror fiction. He was going to be so happy about what Marcus would soon tell him. Rebecca on the other hand was a girl he met in his second year of college. She loved art, bright colours and complex shapes as far as Marcus was concerned.

**Hey Guys, want 2 hang out 2 day? If you can make it, meet me at Kitcha's at 3pm for tea. We'll have a milkshake or something.**

Marcus pressed the send button. Kitcha's was a popular 24-hour Diner in their town which served all kinds of food but sadly, most of the items on the menu were crap save for their desserts and pies. Marcus sighed. When he got home, he was going to take a nice, long slumber but first, he had to wait for his bus to arrive.

**_7 hours later:_**

After a restless, dreamless sleep, Marcus got out of his apartment wearing his usual clothes and immediately saw Jack and Rebecca already seated inside, waving to him from one of the windows. He waved back at them and went straight in. Kitcha's was a simple diner that looked like something from the 60s, each seat was plush red and there were even counter seats in the middle of the restaurant. His friends had already ordered their meals, respectively a chocolate milkshake and a pink cupcake with big eyes made of icing.

"Hey Mark!" greeted Jack raising his palm to his friend, "How you doing?"

Marcus high-fived him, "Great. How about you?"

"The two of us are cool. I got a job at my brother's place and Becky here is now working full time as a junior architect. You?"

"I got a job at this horror attraction which is opening soon near to that theme park in Caroll Avenue".

"That horror attraction wouldn't happen to be Fazbear's Fright would it?" Jack postulates enthusiastically.

"Lucky guess. Yes, it is. I actually thought I wouldn't score a job there in the first place although oddly enough, it somehow happened. One of the Managers I saw, Oliver I believe was his name, accepted me right on the spot and made me the Security Guard".

"That's awesome. Can't wait to see you there on opening night. I booked two tickets early for you and me but seeing as how you're already part of the attraction.."

Jack turned to Rebecca who had quite the opposite reaction.

"Hey Becks, what's with the look you're giving me." Marcus eyed Rebecca suspiciously.

"Um, Mark...How much do you know about what went down at Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"I know a bit of the lore." said Marcus, "There was this incident that happened there that caused an uproar in the late 80s and scared off a lot the Pizzeria's customers... The Bite of 87 was it? Some poor girl or boy was accidentally mauled by one of the animatronic mascots and then after that, there were like these rumours that started spreading about the place being haunted by ghosts or something?"

"Close enough. However," Jack corrected him, "The rumours of Fazbear's being haunted by malovent spirits came _way_ before the incident. Apparently, the story goes that some of the employees who worked at Fazbear's during the night shifts claimed that the animatronics, despite being shut down during the evening, would suddenly 'come to life' and follow them around. They say that if you were ever caught by one of them before 6am, the animatronics would murder you with their bare hands or worse, stuff you violently into an unused animatronic suit with metal parts inside it and the result of it would ultimately be your untimely and gruesome death. Nobody truly knows why the animatronics did committed these atrocities or whether all these tales were true, some believe that each of them was possessed by demons, dark forces, angry ghosts or whatever while others, who were a little crazier, believed that the animatronics were inherently evil and that a machine uprising was soon to be upon us." Jack wiggled his fingers, "Spooky right"?

Marcus recalled the dream he had several hours ago in the attraction, shivering slightly as he did so. There was more to the myth than he'd thought. How could he have had that dream when he'd barely known about such an incident occurring within the Pizzeria?

"Yeah, the employees included Security Guards." added Rebecca, "Aren't you worried?"

Marcus and Jack laughed.

"Chill Becky," assured Jack, "It's just a really scary fairytale that plagued us all as kids. I think that these employees probably created this fake story just to scare off late night intruders or something. I think the Bite of 87 just escalated our fears, making it sound as if the whole 'animatronics coming to life' thing was real".

"Yeah and besides, the animatronics are all just dismantled props now," informed Marcus, "What could they possibly do to hurt me?"

Marcus grabbed an extra fork on the table and thrust it into a piece of Rebecca's cupcake, chewing on it while asking her a question and accusingly pointing the fork at her.

"Hey, didn't you go to Fazbear's a couple of times when you were a kid?"

"Yeah but, I wasn't a die hard fan like Jack here and I was only there twice: Once for a friend's party and another time because my cousin suggested it. It was a disturbing part of my childhood and I never liked being there one bit. I'm really worried for you..."

Marcus swallowed, "Relax, I'll be fine".

"Uh Mark, you think you could steal me a free souvenir from there?" asked Jack prodding his shoulder.

"Why not? The management I work for is kind of slack anyway. It's made of people who seem to be only about 5 or 7 years older than us. One missing item wouldn't hurt I guess."

"Sweet, I can't wait to have my childhood ruined next week".

"I thought it already was?"

Rebecca sighed. "If an animatronic suddenly reanimates itself, don't come crying to me".

"Whatever Becks. Say, by any chance, do I look fatter?"

Rebecca tilted her head, "You look like you've gained a bit of weight but otherwise you seem okay. Why are you asking?"

"Um, no reason..."

The topic about Fazbears dropped from that point onwards and instead the three of them moved on to lighter topics such as the weather, news around the world and embarrassing moments that happened in their lives. They were so caught up in their conversations that they were blissfully unaware of a man listening to them from one of the counter seats...

* * *

_In a room with light blue wallpaper, a little boy lay awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep. The door to his bedroom clicks open. Someone enters..._

_"Dad?" the boy blinks._

_"Hey son, you're still awake?" he asks ruffling his son's hair, "Can't sleep huh?"_

_The boy nodded. "Could you sing for me?" _

_His father pinched his cheeks. "Alright son. Close your eyes"._

_The boy did as his Father said. His father then began to sing with a smooth voice, stroking his son's head gently as if his hair was a cat._

_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf,_

_So it stood ninety years on the floor;_

_It was taller by half than the old man himself,_

_Though it weighed not a pennyweight more._

_It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,_

_And was always his treasure and pride;_

_But it stopp'd short — never to go again —_

_When the old man died._

_Ninety years without slumbering_

_**(tick, tock, tick, tock),**_

_His life seconds numbering,_

_**(tick, tock, tick, tock),**_

_It stopp'd short — never to go again —_

_When the old man died..._

* * *

**_12am_**

The bus shook to an unsteady halt, waking Marcus up from his short nap and alerted him to his location. He got off the bus carrying the same bag from the previous night along a meal in his hands from the fast food stall he used to work at. The place was crowded tonight and thus, he sort of had to take his dinner with him to work.

_Eh, maybe the management won't mind me eating at work as long as I clean up afterwards. After all, the attraction isn't open and they haven't given any rules to follow concerning the place as of yet besides keeping watch over the place at all times that is..._ reasons Marcus.

Marcus unlocks the door and steps into the Security Room. Everything looks the same as before but there's something on his desk: A tape recorder and a small present box. Marcus goes for the box first, unwrapping the paper and opening the lid, revealing a purple tie decorated with multicoloured sequins. It looks expensive and kind of cute so Marcus fastens it around his neck and he presses 'play' button on the tape recorder, setting up some of his own stuff on the desk. He pulls out the soft drink and hamburger and sits down, eating as he listens to the recording.

_**Hey-Hey! If you're listening to this, I'm glad you came back for another night. You like the accessory I bought for you?**_

Marcus takes the first bite of his plain hamburger consisting of lettuce, tomatoes and a patty.

_**Okay...Anyway, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for, like, other employees or something like that. **_

Marcus takes another, much larger bite of the food in his hands.

_**So I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this legit, man. We also found some kind of old arcade machine and tapes of a laughing child that you can play by yourself in any of the rooms if you're bored but I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- We found an animatronic. A real one.**_

As if on cue, the live camera footage of CAM 1 automatically switched to CAM 2, revealing a broken, humanoid rabbit in the shadows of a corridor. Marcus froze.

_**Uh-uh-oh, gotta go man, uh, well well look it's, it's in there somewhere, I'm... I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found. Talk to you later man!**_

The tape recording cut off abruptly and then, another voice began to talk on the speakers above him. The voice was different, sounding more timid and midwestern.

**_Uh, hello, hello-hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits, so please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur._**

Marcus's heart began to beat rapidly, although he didn't know why. He didn't believe the rumours were true, didn't believe that the animatronics came to life at night to murder innocent people and yet, why was he so scared by the humanoid thing in the corridor? Maybe it was due to its unnatural shape...He continued to eat his burger in order to ease off his fears.

**_First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound cues. It's the easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, enter and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile- you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's._**

The recording ended, only to be replaced by a new one. Marcus had finished his burger, thrown its wrapper in the bin and now begun to slurp up his drink.

_**Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety... **_

Marcus tossed his drink to the bin after draining it dry and got on to his work watching the cameras

* * *

**_4:45am_**

**_...So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_**

"Ugh, Shut Up..."

Every thirty minutes, a different tape by the same cowardly-sounding man would play on the speakers. It has only been a few hours and Marcus is already sick of listening to him. Each one would usually center on instructions concerning the facility or the guy joking about the 'living animatronics' coming to 'get you'. He groans, pushing up his eyelids in an attempt to keep himself awake. It would take a while for him to get used to being nocturnal despite the hours of sleep he had gotten earlier. He'd brought the coffee and pills with him but forgotten about the water and packets of sugar.

_I wonder if I could suggest to the management to install a coffee machine_ _here_. thinks Marcus,_ That would be an excellent idea..._

Out of boredom and a need to go to the bathroom, Marcus decides to do the next best thing to keep him awake: Wander outside. Marcus opens the door and walks into the dimply ochre-lit, windowless corridors with his iPhone. He passes by Freddy Fazbear who hangs limply from his post and makes a beeline for his destination.

_If I can remember correctly, I think the bathrooms are somewhere in the area where CAM 5 is installed...The one with the ceiling of stars... _

He keeps walking, eventually coming across the corridor where an impaled Bonnie the Bunny and its probable nameless cousin stood motionless. Marcus approaches the new animatronic out of curiosity, flashing his torch upon the machine and it dawns upon him that the thing looks much worse up close, the more prominent features of it being a missing chunk of its left ear and a scratch across its left eye. The animatronic was coated in a sheen of gold paint which had already dulled and flaked upon its metal surface and its eyes were mere pinpricks of white which stared right through Marcus's soul. The rabbit smiled at him with an eerie Chesire grin of crooked yellow teeth and looked to be on the verge of falling apart as evidenced by the various cracks, exposed wires and large holes located all over its body. Yes, time had not been kind to this freaky animatronic and more than anything, Marcus thought that it resembled that rabbit monster from _Donnie Darko_ rather than a friendly children's mascot.

"Hey there big guy." spoke Marcus, "You seem to be in a pretty rough shape".

The animatronic lay silent.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Marcus accessed the internet on his phone, researching the characters of Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Hmm, strange..." he swiped his phone screen, "you don't seem to be listed as a familiar character of the franchise. At most, I think you resemble that bunny called Bonnie. You know, I think that's what I'll call you".

* * *

**M͔͍̓̽̇̓ͅẏ͙̟̩̣̹ͪ̐͌ͥ́ ͙͇̳̌̏͑ͨͫ͒ͬn̥͈̦a̗͍͓̞͋̿͂ͦ͑͑m̛͉̳͙̻̬̥̺ͨ̐̄͗ḛ͇͓͙̤̟̽͂ͧͣ ḯ̎̓̔ͨͤ̋s ͎̣̝̙͈̮̲͒Sͪ̓ͭ̀P̞̖̣͍͋ͧ͒Ȓ̢͔̯̭͍͎̲̔I̒̏ͮ̏҉̞̭͇̫̹̠N͎͖͓̮͐Ǧ̤͚̟͘T͕̬̻̳̯ͪ̂̇ͤ̚R̫̞̣͈̘̟͐̄A̩P̰͇͕̼̙̩̲͆ͫ̏ͧ̽̎̊.ͭ̾̃ͪ͆͏̜̼̞̖̫**

* * *

A buzz of static rang through Marcus's ears.

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked Marcus tilting his head up to stare at it. The animatronic responded to Marcus with only its vacant look.

Marcus looks around. "Funny, I thought I heard someone say 'Spring Trap'...Anyway, keep up the good work standing there, you'll sure as hell make a good scare for the visitors next week".

He leaves the animatronic be and hums the song _Hotel California_ as he turns right into the 'Starry Room'.

_Why the fuck did I do_ _that?_ asks Marcus to no one in particular,_ Am I really so lonely here that I have to talk to inanimate objects all because I can't call my friends at 4am in the morning?_

Approaching the toilets, Marcus sees that nothing much seems to have changed in the building save for a bunch of new added items like drawings and props such as fake pizzas plastered upon the walls and the arcade machine which was placed between the entrances to the men's and women's bathrooms. Speaking of which, the toilet's interior was surprisingly well-furnished as Marcus took a leak in one of the stalls. The ceiling lights didn't flicker and stayed lit at all times, the water was perfectly clean and, as compared to the rest of Fazbear's Fright which smelt like a damp fish market combined with hints of marijuana for some reason, it had a really good scent of flowers wafting about the room. Marcus splashed his face with a cool hit of running tap water and dried it with tissue which was placed in a box at the far side of the sinks. He exhaled a sigh.

_Ah, I feel so much better._

The bathroom, Marcus thought, was in fact much nicer than his office. As he pondered on whether he could stay the night here instead of going back to his assigned room, a sound from the building threw those thoughts right out the window.

_**Drag...Shuffle..Drag...Shuffle...**_

_What the...?!_

Marcus ran out of the bathroom, shining his torch upon the surfaces of the room and debates with himself about what to do in this situation: Should he speak out or investigate the area quietly for the sound? He had no weapons with him and if someone or something threatening did manage to sneak it's way into the building, he was screwed. Whatever it was though, the sound, as quickly as it began, abruptly stopped after five seconds.

_Was it real or was I just imagining things? Must have been a cat or a rat or some stray animal..._

However, Marcus found it hard to lie to himself. What he had heard was the sound of metal scraping on the floor and as such, he doubted his inference.

**Bzzt..Fizzle...**

He did a 180 degree turn, the light of the arcade machine splaying on his face. Despite being not plugged into any electrical outlet, the arcade machine was somehow turning on and it was forming itself into a 8 bit game called 'Mangle's Quest'. The words 'Press Start' blinked rapidly at Marcus, as if flirting with him to play with it. Marcus was unsure of what to do but felt as if some unseen force was compelling him to press the start button. Cautiously, Marcus gave in and pressed it. More white words appeared on the screen before fading into the game.

**Collect my pieces. Don't let him touch you. Press x to hop.**

The game's avatar was a the head of a grinning white fox. It was inside a purple room and above it were blue pixel clouds and a platform containing a body and leg. Marcus moved the avatar with the analogue stick and made it jump onto the floating platform. The two parts connected and formed the avatar's partial body. Marcus moved it into the next room with four platforms, three large blue windows and two more body parts: The other leg and an...arm? There was also a sprite of a fat kid running on the ground.

_That must be the 'him' I have to avoid._

Marcus manages to get the avatar to stay above and collect its second part and then gets the third which reveals itself to be a tail. From the last platform, he makes the avatar jump into the next room with four more platforms, one of the attached to the room's right wall, and it immediately lands on its final piece: An extra head.

_Umm...Okay._

There was nowhere else to go save for the door which said 'exit'. Marcus, at first, thought he had to go there until a string of words appeared above the game.

**Go beyond the top of the box for a reward.**

_Beyond the top huh?_

Marcus moved the avatar to the last high platform and made it jump right, causing the avatar to pass through it and fall into a red abyss. He wasn't too sure where he was going from here...The avatar eventually landed where a crying black and grey statue kneeled and remained and Marcus moved the avatar in its direction. Now, the avatar was in a level with platforms made of balloons which ascended into the stars. Marcus made the avatar hop onto one of them, one after the other, until he ended up at a platform with a large, pink cake on it, a crescent moon hung over it. The moment the avatar and the cake made contact, the screen turned to white and transformed into another game. This time, the avatar was a boy with a purple balloon.

**Collect the red balloons. Deliver the cake.**

Marcus did as the words said, collecting each of the 7 red balloons, and the background changed again to a lone platform where the avatar and a grey crying child stood. Shifting the avatar close to the crying child, the pink cake instantly popped into existence in front of the grey child who ceased his/her tears. The screen faded into white lines, the game had ended. Marcus was left alone in the dark.

_Well, that was a fun game. But what was that about?_

Once again, he didn't have time to think on it as the sound started up again and it was getting much closer.

**Drag...Shuffle...DRAG...SHUFFLE.**

Marcus calculated his options: Whatever was in the building with him sounded dangerous. Possibly, it was a thief and if it was, he could call the cops and they could catch the culprit. All Marcus had to do was watch the person's movements. The best option he could think of was hiding somewhere and then following the person as soon as the intruder passed by him and his best bet, was to hide in the bathroom. Simply switching off the lights and lying in wait. If the intruder decided to come inside to do business (which seemed unlikely), Marcus would hide in one of the stalls or try to knock the intruder out with his bare hands. All he had to do was stay quiet for now...

He went behind the bathroom wall near to its door, switching off the lights on the ceiling and setting his iPhone on silent, peeking out a little as he waited for the intruder's arrival. What he saw was not what he or anyone else would have expected.

**CluNK...Scree..CluNK...Scree.**

The intruder came into view. Marcus gaped and instinctively covered his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from screaming like a madman.

_No, No way...This isn't real...This can't be happening..._

The Golden, rusted and severely damaged animatronic was up and about, moving slowly but loudly in the corridor and groaning as it did so. The noises it made sounded like a wild, predatory animal's roar with a digitised enhancement, unnatural and frightening. Marcus backed in farther against the wall, closing his eyes as the animatronic's snow-coloured gaze quickly flicked to look in his direction.

_Count to ten..Count to ten..._

Due to the intense darkness of the entire facility combined with the bathroom or possibly a miraculous stroke of luck, the animatronic didn't spot him.

**Grrrr...*Growl***

**Clunk...Scree...Clunk...Scree...clunk...scree...clunk..scree.**

The animatronic gradually moved away from Marcus's perimeter and entered into the side of the upcoming corridor. As soon as Marcus was sure that the animatronic was out of sight and sound, he departed as quietly as he could from the bathroom and headed into the corridor that led back to the Security Room.

_Nope. Change of plans. I am certainly not going to try to approach or attack that fucking thing but still...what to do next?_

He check his watch. It was now **5:40am**

_Good, only 20 more minutes. Jack mentioned something about 6am...What was it again? Oh yeah, don't get caught by the animatronics before that time or they'll kill you. I think his sentence went something like that..._

His mind was still trying to process what he had just seen. Were the rumours of the 'living animatronics' true after all or was the 'on' switch of the animatronic simply malfunctioning? According to the information provided by the timid man's recordings on the speaker, he'd heard that the animatronics were programmed to roam about freely and befriend children so maybe the animatronic was simply trying to look for them.

_Seems like a legit reason I guess, but why does it have to look so damn creepy? Maybe I should just approach it and try to find its switch._

He now paused outside his room in front of Toy Freddy's face peering at him from within the box, contemplating on whether he should go up to and repair the creature lurking in the halls. However, his nagging superstitions and fears about dying by the hands of that machine got the better of him and he decided to build a makeshift fort around the security room. Hastily, he locked the door and sat at his desk, watching the laptop. As it turned out while he was gone, the tapes of the timid man had stopped, the cameras had malfunctioned and all Marcus could see for now was a fuzzy screen. The audio was dead as well but at least the ventilation was alright.

Marcus used the second laptop to repair the two functions and the screen came back to life after 5 minutes, showing footage of CAM 8 where the animatronic was trashing the lamp made out of Chica's cranium, howling as it did so, pounding the chicken violently against the walls and tearing apart several drawings in the process.

_Nope, that is obviously not a kid-friendly animatronic searching for kids._

Its head then turned jarringly, its sight boring right into CAM 8,_ into him. _The footage then blurred and after 10 seconds, CAM 8 was active again but the animatronic no, _Springtrap, _was gone. Marcus flipped through the various cameras until it reached CAM 4 where he found the animatronic staring up at the Foxy lamp. It then turned and began to move downwards to CAM 3.

_And then it will reach CAM 2 and then...Oh God, what do I do?_

Marcus then remembered the audio of the child's voice that was installed into the computer that could be played into any of the speakers near each camera.

_Maybe I could use this to my advantage, _Marcus formulates an idea, _Maybe I could lure it away from the Security Room using this noise as a distraction._

It was worth a shot. Marcus clicked CAM 5 and pressed the button to play the audio.

"Hello?" a boy's voice called out over the speaker at CAM 5. Marcus sees the rabbit fall for it as its cocks its head and goes away from CAM 2 into the room containing CAM 5. Marcus makes a triumphant fist.

_Okay onto Camera 8..._

He plays the audio again in a different room, Springtrap is lead farther away.

_This is good, this is good..._

The moment he clicks on camera 9 however, something goes very, very wrong.

Marcus backs away from the laptop and sees a boy's face squished onto the monitor, gazing at him with similar eyes to Springtrap's. He then realises that that kid isn't a kid but Balloon Boy, one of Freddy Fazbear's mascots and the child from the video game with the balloon. The boy stays motionless for a second before abruptly screeching at Marcus's face like one of those internet screamers and vanishes, releasing a shockwave that forces Marcus to cup his ears and crashes the ventilation and camera systems which in turn cause the sirens to blare loud and red.

"Ah...Ah...Fuck"

Marcus is still recovering from his scare and his slight loss of hearing as he sees a hulking figure move across the window.

_Gah! when did it get here so fast. Shit, SHit..._

He checks his watch:** 5:56am**

_C'mon time, go faster dammit. _pleads Marcus internally.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

The door to the Security room shakes.

**THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.**

The door budges a little more and more and Marcus keeps checking his watch.

**CRACK.**

Marcus sweats as a crooked line forms at the door.

**CRASH!**

Thick, metallic hands break down the upper half of the door and start tearing it's wooden form down piece by piece. Springtrap rears its ugly head into the room, staring at Marcus as it forcefully kicks down the entire bottom half of the door and finally enters inside. Marcus pants, staring up at the metal being...which has suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Marcus checks his watch and looks back at Springtrap: _**6am**_

_Wow, that was close. _

However, realising that the Security Room now no longer had a door, he knew that his chances of surviving another night here had diminished greatly. One of the computers made a noise and alerted Marcus's attention to it. Marcus stared at the for now lifeless animatronic and, seeing as how it was now safe now, he took his eyes off of it and onto the computer.

It was the same 8-bit game from yesterday but this time, he was controlling the blue bunny Marcus sort of liked. He moved it in the right direction and ran into the purple Freddy once again.

**Follow me.**

Marcus instead broke the rule and explored the game's map instead, seeing a starry purple curtain, two tables with several party hats on them and a desk with a fan that seemed almost alike to the one he sat at. There was no goal to it, nothing to do but follow the Purple Freddy. The fate of Bonnie would be the same as Freddy's, killed by the purple figure. It was inevitable and Marcus, for some reason, felt bad about that. Grudgingly, he led Bonnie to the Purple Freddy. Like the last time, Bonnie was dismantled by the Purple Man who laughed almost mockingly at Marcus but this time, his laughter sounded oddly more realistic. The screen went blank and back to the camera footage.

Marcus glanced at the unmoving Springtrap as he left the building and locked it up, determined to head to the Fazbear's Fright Management office today to complain and question to Oliver about what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

Nearing the bus stop, Marcus passes by a man in his late 60s leaning against a lamppost. He's wearing a black jacket, trilby hat and a colourful scarf around his neck. He had azure blue eyes, a well-groomed close-trimmed beard and wiry pale-yellow hair.

"Nice tie." the man compliments Marcus, "Hey, would you happen to be the security guard of Fazbear's Fright?"

Marcus turned to look at him. "Um...kind of. What about it?"

The man smirked at him, "Well buddy, chances are that you've made a very poor career choice..."

_To be continued..._

**_[NIGHT 2 END]_**

* * *

_**As you know, review and like if you want more. The next night will feature elements of the Psychological Horror genre instead of the usual 'jumpscare' fare of the FNAF games.**_

_**This Chapter's title is a reference to DAGames song, "It's time to die". **_

_**FNAF and its characters belongs to Scott Cawthorn. My OCs Marcus Samson Thorne, Jack and Rebecca belongs to me.**_

_**The next night's chapter will be out in more than a month or so along with the next Infamous chapter.**_

_**-cladinblack15**_


	4. Night 3

**Author note:**

**Phew, this was quite a long chapter to write...and I took far less long to update as I expected...**

**I've made a small playlist for this story BTW.**

**1\. On any of the Marcus Flashbacks in each chapter, play The Bad End music from FNAF 3.**

**2\. When Mike enters, play 'Owner of a lonely heart'**

**3\. When Marcus is in the hallucination of the 1993 Pizzeria, play this: **watch?v=xRBjNHxEAqE

**4\. This night's chapter title is a song lyric from Natewantstobattle's FNAF song "Salvage", listen to that if you want to.**

**So as it turns out I've made a few adaptational/continuity errors such as Fazbear's Fright being owned and located inside an amusement park...hehe, but there's a reason for this change in my story and will be explained in this chapter. ****As it turns out as well, there is a door in FNAF 3 but why isn't it closed? Is it because of the ventilation thing? AH forget it, let's continue into the third night...After all this is an Alternate Adaptation and I have to take ****some creative licences with the story...**

* * *

**Night 3: Another night but it doesn't get easy**

Marcus narrowed his eyes. He'd heard those exact same words last night on the speakers.

"Sorry for asking but, who are you?"

"No need to apologise kid." he tipped his hat, "My name's Jeremy Fitzgerald. I was a former security guard who took the night shift at Fazbear's Pizzeria and an _actual_ one at that_"._

There was an emphasis on the 'actual'.

"You mean like the last name of the author who wrote _The Great Gatsby_?"

Jeremy laughed as he got up from leaning against the lamppost. "Yeah, like that."

A large beat of silence that passed between them. Marcus didn't know what to ask or say to Jeremy, a possible real-life witness to the rumours of Fazbear's Pizzeria. Should he start talking about the living animatronics, should he ask for any survival tips or should he just leave and not bring up any terrible memories for Jeremy? Marcus felt conflicted.

As if Jeremy read his mind, he offered a suggestion and broke the silence. "So, you must be hungry after a long night. Wanna grab some breakfast? I know a good cafe around here..."

* * *

"You're not ordering anything else but a coffee?"

Marcus nodded as the waitress left. "I'm trying to lose weight".

"Why?" Jeremy tilted his head, "You're a little chubby but you overall, you look okay to me".

"Well, the management as it turns out dosen't have a larger size of this uniform I'm wearing and as a result, they feel really uncomfortable on me. Seriously, I was in bathroom last night and I saw these red lines on my waist from where my belt kept cutting into me a lot. It was discouraging to say the least".

"Why don't you ask them again today? Or better yet, don't wear the belt." proposed Jeremy thoughtfully.

"Good point. I was planning to but still, I'm required to look like a legit security guard. Speaking of which, may I ask you questions about your previous occupation?"

"Hang on, I'm texting someone." Jeremy held up a hand.

Minutes later, Jeremy spoke again. "Alright, give me a question. A friend of mine will be joining us soon for breakfast".

Marcus and Jeremy were seated beneath a red and white striped umbrella outside the quaint although crowded cafe which served good-looking cakes, pastries and caffeinated drinks. The cafe had a smiling pink cupcake as its emblem. The crowd within and outside of the cafe was abuzz with the gossip and chatter of the latest trends and news from around the world. Businessmen sipped their coffee, art students texted while they ate and a group of ladies from three different jobs were sharing stories about their lives while waiting of their order to come. Jeremy however, had chosen their seat far from the hearing distance of anyone in the vicinity so that he and Marcus could discuss their topic as privately as possible.

"Alright," Marcus drummed his fingers on the table, "So, how were your days at Fazbear's Pizzeria like?"

"Well, on my first night, the Phone Guy spoke to me. He was a shy guy who always left voice recordings and gave me some advice and warnings concerning the Pizzeria's 'occupants' and boy, am I glad I listened to him".

"Who's Phone Guy?"

"I don't know. Over the course of my days at the restaurant, I never got the chance to meet him or find out his identity so that's what I've called him, the Phone Guy. Anyway, so my first shift begins and I notice the animatronics start acting..." Jeremy hesitates, remembering the 'good', old days.

"Go on..." Marcus encouraged him to continue.

Jeremy was clearly scared, "No, I can't do this..You'll think I'm mad like everyone else".

"Oh believe me, I know how you feel," Marcus recalling the incidents of breakdowns involving his Schizophrenia and the attack on him hours ago, "Fazbear's Fright has recovered an old, authentic animatronic from the outlet. It's now in the attraction where I work and I think it's out for my blood".

Jeremy looks at him, hands trembling on the tabletop, "No, that can't be right...I was told that all of the animatronics were scrapped and thrown away in 1997".

"Or so you were led to believe," continued Marcus for him. "The animatronics, or at least what remains of them, are all in Fazbear's Fright either as masks, lamps or disturbing props. However, the one that remains isn't on the Fazbear's character roster and I was hoping you'd know what it was. It resembles Bonnie but it's painted golden or possibly yellow..."

Jeremy runs his shaky right hand through his hair nervously. "I sure as hell don't remember that animatronic. You think you could take a picture of it for me?"

"I'll try to...if it doesn't kill me first." Marcus stretches, "So you admit it then, the stories of Fazbear's animatronics being sentient killing machines are real aren't they?"

Jeremy nods biting his lip, "It hurts to remember those solitary, fearsome nights, armed with only a flashlight and that disgusting Freddy mask. Like every Security Guard before me, I took up the job for a paycheck but as soon as I found out the truth, I tried to convince the big shots who ran the place that something was horribly wrong with their machines but no one would believe me and as such, I took it upon myself to survive relentlessly each night so as to spare the sanity of the other guards working here from the horrors of the night shift. However, I only lasted 6 days before I could no longer take it and immediately begged to be part of the staff on the dayshift".

The waitress delivered their orders and set the tray down and although noticing how shaken Jeremy looked, ignored him and went to take the order of another customer.

"What happened during the Bite of 87?" questions Marcus as he stirred his coffee and took a sip, "Were you a witness?"

"No. However, I do know what went down that day: It was during a birthday party. A boy named George Schmidt was celebrating his 10th birthday with his eighteen year old brother. The two of them were hanging near Foxy and all of a sudden, Foxy 'malfunctions' and his head falls downwards onto poor George. However, before Foxy's sharp teeth can find its mark, his brother shoves him out of the way and becomes the Bite Victim instead. I heard the Pizzeria fell into a cacophony of screams that day as the paramedics arrived and the children who witnessed the event were left with traumatised memories that left a deep scar forever embedded in their minds. A day after the accident, Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down and the building but I hadn't known and stayed for a sixth night on the job. Thankfully though, I was paid overtime".

Jeremy leaned back, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Shortly after my sixth and last night at Fazbear's, I paid a visit to George's unconscious brother in hospital and sent George and his family my condolences. His brother suffered a heavy casualty, losing the frontal lobe of his brain but in the end, he recovered and lived after several operations, treatments and therapy sessions".

"So where is the Bite Victim now?"

Jeremy looks left, staring at something or someone else to the side.

"Well you're about to find out..."

Marcus twists his body to look in Jeremy's direction.

A guy wearing a green jacket, who looked much younger than Jeremy, strode cooly towards their table. He had striking hazelnut coloured eyes, auburn hair poking from beneath his beanie and an air of rebellious confidence that surrounded him.

"Hey Fitz. So this is the new Security Guy huh," the man says cheerfully while ruffling Marcus's hair. He has a faint British accent to his voice. "What's his name?"

"Ah...Um..." Jeremy stumbles forgetting that he had not yet asked the name of the new Security Guard.

"My name is Marcus Samson Thorne." Marcus introduces himself to the two men, "However, call me Mark if you want. You're Jeremy's friend right? It's nice to meet you but I would appreciate you more if you kept your hands off my hair".

The man does as Marcus says, clapping his hands together once and takes a seat next to Jeremy. For a brief moment, Marcus thinks he sees Jeremy make a strange facial expression. Was it one of Fear? Recognition? Disbelief? Marcus didn't figure it out in time for Jeremy's expression had changed just as swiftly as it had appeared.

"Hello Mark," greets the man, "Name's Michael Schmidt. However, you can call me Mike. You know, it's pretty cool how we all have nicknames that are made up of only four letters".

"Yes it is Mike." Jeremy spoke, "So do you want anything to eat?"

Mike ordered a croissant and a cup of hot chocolate.

"So how long have you two known each other?" queried Marcus.

"For years man. I first met Fitz here on my first day of my job. After the reopening of the second Fazbear's outlet in 1993, I became a night guard there and met him shortly after my shift".

Mike breaks off a piece of Marcus's biscuit which came with his coffee and eats it.

"Okay it's my turn to ask you a question Mark: How many nights have you been working at Fazbear's Fright?"

"Two...and I'm already aiming to quit".

Mike laughed, almost choking on the biscuit in his mouth.

"What's so funny?" glowered Marcus.

"Oh your sentence just reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

"There was this guard called Fritz Smith who worked the night shift once and was immediately fired the next day for tampering with and vandalising the animatronics. I mean seriously, he was fired after a day. Think about that".

"Fritz sounds lucky to get fired after a day if you ask me. I mean who the hell would want to stay for several nights with those mechanical freaks?"

Jeremy stares daggers into Marcus.

"Well Mister, I worked at Freddy Fazbear's and I survived for seven days," boasted Mike proudly crossing his arms. "more than any of you, and I would have stayed for more if the management hadn't fired me".

"How is that something to take pride in?" Marcus sighs putting down his finished coffee, "Look, I've got to leave but before I go, I want to ask if either of you have any good advice for surviving the night."

"Whoa, your being haunted by those four too?"

"Not exactly," says Jeremy, "I'll explain the situation to you later but Marcus, what I can recommend to you is that you wear a the mask of an animatronic or flash a light at the robot until it departs from sight".

"The only advice I can gives you is close the door and check the power supply." offered Mike.

"My room doesn't have a door, at least not anymore," informs Marcus, "and the power supply in the building is stable but thanks for the advice anyway. Oh also, do you mind paying my bill for me? I swear I'l pay the both of you back tomorrow".

Marcus starts to dash off when Jeremy asks: "Wait, do you want our phone numbers?"

"Sure, why not?" Marcus shrugs.

Marcus takes down and saves their numbers to his contacts. He then leaves, waving goodbye to the two men as Mike's order arrives and Marcus takes the bus to the management of Fazbear's Fright.

* * *

The digital clock on the counter in front of Marcus read that it was now 11.45pm. While waiting for his appointment with Oliver, sitting on a green plastic seat, Marcus borrows the Wi-Fi of the building and checks his Facebook page to see some horrifying news posted by his friend Jack.

**JACK'sEYESeeSU shares a Video from Fazbear's Fright Official Page:**

**Guys check it out, before the ride opens, an indie video game is being released by the Fazbear's Fright management tomorrow based on the urban legends of Fazbear's Pizzeria. SO HYPED!**

Marcus rolls his eyes and checks out some other posts on his page by swiping and scrolling the screen of his iPhone. His other friends had posted some juicy celebrity news, political stuff and Rebecca had posted a drawing of a mall sculpture she planned to design.

"Marcus," the female receptionist calls him, "Mr Jones will see you now".

He nods at her and heads into the Manager's room. Oliver sits on his chair with his legs on his desk which is decorated with many new objects from the Fazbear outlets discovered by the 'relic searchers'. His heavily dyed artificial ketchup-coloured hair is let loose today and he's lounging back on his comfy sofa chair with his hands behind his head and both his feet on the desk.

"Hey dude, sup? You see the new animatronic we put into-"

"I want to resign." Marcus demands straightforwardly. "Right now".

Oliver sits upright. "Sorry dude, no can do".

"What? Why?!"

"We don't have any new employees willing to take over your spot yet so unfortunately, you'll have to keep your position until we can find your replacement. However, I have some good news." Oliver tosses him a plastic bag. "Here's a slightly larger uniform that should fit your size".

"That's not the point!" shouts Marcus aggressively, "The animatronic you discovered and put into Fazbear's Fright tore down the door outside the Security Room possibly in an attempt to kill me. It will likely do so again but the next time it does, I will be dead and my blood will be on your hands".

"Yeah, a quote from our management's policies: _We are not responsible for any damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached"._

"Fuck your company policies!" Marcus bangs both his fists on Oliver's table, "I want out".

"Hey man not so loud." Olive tries to calm Marcus down, "You sure what you saw was real dude?"

"I'm certain. I took 2 pills before I went out for my shift at midnight and I witnessed the animatronic destroy the door and there is proof of it on the premises itself. How could it not be real?"

"You might want to take a few more then because I don't believe you and even if the door is destroyed as you claim, we aren't going to fix it. Our finances are as low enough as it is because the people who own the amusement park next door, our major funders, has given us a very tight budget. We actually asked them if we could build our attraction within their premises but because many of them were superstitious lot, they refused, kicked us out and made us build the attraction outside and far from their gates".

"Wait...So you guys are cooperating with the theme park, not _competing_ with them?"

"Pfft, yeah. I mean how do you think one small attraction like ours would fare against the several more within the theme park?"

Marcus stays silent.

"Hmm...You know, I think a doorless Security Room is good news. It will give our audience a much better experience at our attraction and maybe, we'll even allow them to interact with you".

"No thanks." Marcus shakes both his hands in a 'no' gesture.

"Well too bad," Oliver folds his arms, "unless you can prove to me that the animatronic or anything in Fazbear's Fright poses a threat, I will not let you resign nor will we close down our attraction to the public".

"Fine then." Marcus agrees to the challenge, "Do the cameras have a record function?"

"Yes, press the 'R' key to do so. All of them will start recording footage at once".

Marcus nods his head. "I'll record my evidence tonight and you'll see that I'm not making this stuff up".

"Good luck with that." Oliver utters nonchalant.

Marcus storms out of the two-storey office building of the management of Fazbear's Fright and waits at the bus stop. He would go have lunch at the sandwich place right outside his apartment and then he'd go home and take a long nap before his shift began tonight, determined to get evidence of the animatronic's violent sentience in action.

* * *

_In a regular two-storey suburban home, a boy celebrates his Fifth Birthday lonely on May the 12th with no one but his mother as an invited guest._

_His wonderful, sweet mother brought him a small pink chocolate cake that she made from scratch. On its circular white coated surface were the words 'Happy Birthday Marcus' written in blue icing and 5 different coloured candles were placed within each of the 'a's and 'p's._

_His mother sang him the universal birthday song and asked him to make a wish but not to tell it to her after he did so. The boy blew out the candles, the smoke and fire drifting away into nothing. __He then looked at his mother sadly._

_"Mom, why isn't Dad here for my birthday?"_

_His mother kneels down to hug him. "I'm sorry sweetie but your father has been working late for the past few nights. I'm not sure why but I'll ask to him about it when he gets home"._

_"That's no excuse for him to miss my birthday." pouts her child although he seems more angry than sad at this predicament._

_"I know sweetie. I know..."_

_His mother leaves the embrace and hands her son a small gift wrapped in red ribbon. _

_"Here's your present Marcus. Happy Birthday"._

_Her son loosens the bow, pulls off the red silk and opens the box. Cushioned inside was a beautiful orange bead bracelet with the initials P.T. carved onto an opal gemstone which made up the bracelet's centre. __Her son pulled it out and examined it in confusion._

_"You don't like it?" asks his mother heartbroken._

_"Well no...it's looks pretty Mum but aren't bracelets more for girls?"_

_She giggles, "In a way you are right but, this bracelet is special. It was given to me by your father__ on our first date"._

_His mother takes the bead bracelet from his small hands and fastens it around his right wrist._

_"How about instead, don't think of my present as a normal bracelet but as a good luck charm passed down from me to you? When you wear it, you'll be able to find good friends and be protected from harm at all times"._

_The sides of Marcus's lips turn upwards. "Okay. Thank you Mum"._

_The cake was split into__ six slices each: One for him, his mother tonight and the third for his absent father. The rest he could have for himself or give to people he knew in school to which the boy responded that he had none because they all thought he was 'weird'. After they ate, his mother tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight._

_"Hey Mum, do you really think I'll be able to have friends?__" asks Marcus as his mother takes a step out of his room._

_"Well sweetie," she smiled, "Friends are hard to find and much less easier to keep. You might not obtain them now but possibly someday in your future you may. Goodnight Marcus"._

_"Could you sing me a song before you go to bed?"_

_"Of course sweetie."_

_His mother sat by his side and crooned, stroking his soft, light brown hair as she did so._

_"My Bonnie lies over the ocean,_

_My Bonnie lies over the sea_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean._

_Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me..._

_Bring back, bring back_  
_O,Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_  
_Bring back, bring back_  
_O,Bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Last night as I lay on my pillow_  
_Last night as I lay on my bed_  
_Last night as I lay on my pillow_  
_I dreamt that my Bonnie was dead_

_Oh blow the winds o'er the ocean_  
_And blow the winds o'er the sea_  
_Oh blow the winds o'er the ocean_  
_And bring back my Bonnie to me..."_

* * *

**_12:35am._ **Marcus is very late for his shift due to the heavy traffic caused by a concert in town but he's made to work to say the least. The again, why would he want to come earlier if all that awaited him tonight was death? He enters the facility as silently as he can, closing the door which creaks a little as he does so. The drone of the ventilation and flickering lamps hum above him. Freddy, as he always does, stays where he is being his creepy self. The atmosphere feels quiet, too quiet for Marcus's liking given the events of his previous shift...

Today, Marcus wears his new and larger uniform which fits his figure nicely. He also has worn his lucky orange bracelet as a good measure to survive the night. Marcus heads into the now doorless Security Room where the trash in its bin and the wooden ruins of its demolished doors have already been cleared by someone else. Marcus doesn't want to think about that person who cleared his area or whether he or she had encountered Springtrap. At this very moment, he had to think about the safety of his own life.

Marcus plops down on his chair, opening and switching on the electronic equipment upon his desk, registering how much more comfortable he feels tonight in his clothes.

_However_, Marcus reflects,_ this doesn't give me an excuse to not exercise soon or watch my diet. I'll probably jog three rounds in the park during the morning on Saturday...that is if I can make it through this night._

He instinctively searches for the dull gold animatronic in the facility, finding the mechanical bastard standing deceptively idle in the partially dark hallways of CAM 8, the Chica head no longer functional as a light source. Marcus presses the 'r' key on the laptop. A red REC light blinks at the side of the screen. Marcus sits and stares at the computer monitor watching Springtrap's every move and simultaneously pulls out, opens and drinks a can of coffee he bought from a 24 hour convenience store positioned next to the cafe from this morning before coming to work. An hour passes, Springtrap is rather aimless...It wanders far from the Security Room for tonight but the few times it got too close to CAM 3, Marcus would play the audio and bait it far away from him with the laughter of the child

He didn't know whether the animatronic was stupid or blind considering it was led away so easily by an ounce of repetitive noise. He clicks through the camera footage and reboots the occasionally erroneous systems of the building with the Maintenance Panel, listening to the tapes of the timid man (whom he was now going to call Phone Guy according to Jeremy).

**_Uh, hello-hello! Uh, for today's lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and see. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose. In case that the spring locks come loose while you are wearing the suit please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience. As always if there is ever an emergency, please note that the designated safe room in every location is filled with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout, programmed into the animatronics or security system. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile- you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._**

Something clicked in Marcus's mind._ A hidden room? Was that where the management found this animatronic?_

Marcus flipped to CAM 7. _Something_ flashed on the Arcade Machine's screen. It was for a split second but Marcus swore he saw a black and white _face_ giving him a dead-eyed stare from within the monitor. Marcus blinked once, twice and then shrugged it off, focusing the footage on Springtrap once again.

**FZZT...**

**[Video Error]**

The screen dissolves into a flurry of static blacks and greys. Marcus hurriedly starts a reboot of the live footage and after four long, tense minutes, it finishes. He sighs in relief and analyses the live camera footage in each location in Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap isn't anywhere to be sighted in the view of the cameras.

"Stupid blind spots.." grumbles Marcus. He then remembers that the vents have cameras as well as sealing mechanisms and accesses the map of the vents on his computer.

_Wait, why am I checking the vents? It's not like that rabbit could..._

His train of thought switches from disbelief to full blown alarm. Springtrap's feet were visible in CAM 15 and they were already moving past the sealing mechanism. It was headed right for his room...again. Before Marcus can form a plan and run blindly out into the corridors, the camera changes to CAM 7 automatically. The screen on the Arcade Machine flickers to life and reads 'Let's Party!".

Marcus looks to the computer monitor and then to the sound of Springtrap crawling into his room through the vents. It was either wait for his death or walk into something he didn't know.

_Or I could just leave by the exit right next to my room like any rational person would do._

Marcus took a third option and ran out of the Security Room to the exit only to see that there was a wall in front of him, a dead end where the door should have been. Marcus, hoping that this was a mere hallucination brought about by the stress of his situation, tapped the wall and kicked it to no avail. The door wasn't there...Why was this happening to him?

_Okay, don't panic Marcus...Leave by the other exit. You still have time._

He then turned around, ran to the right corridor and was immediately greeted with a sudden transformation of the _entire_ format of Fazbear's Fright.

_This isn't good..Where am I? What's real anymore?_

Marcus clutched his head in disorientation while he scanned his new environment. He was in a large room, standing upon a stage in front some kind of party/dining area with many tables, party hats and seats in a row. He then spotted an oddity among the tables: There was a yellow cupcake with pink icing placed on a paper plate, its black uncanny eyes looking fixedly at him. It laughed. Marcus took a step back defensively.

_"Follow the path to find my friends..." _a small voice rang in his head.

The cupcake then vanished, leaving Marcus alone on the stage. He gazed downwards and his eyes widened in terror. There was a blood trail pooling upon the floor and most of it had stained the edges of his shoes. Since childhood, the sight of blood and injuries had always made him queasy...

_Oh God, I'm going to be sick._

He felt his back pocket for his phone and pulled it out, activating the torchlight and flashing it upon the blackness that surrounded him. He followed the path of red which led to a smaller stage covered by a starry curtain labelled 'Pirate's Cove'. Marcus drew back the curtains and brought his light source into the room. He let out a loud scream.

Mike, the man he met today, lay dead inside with his brain exposed and bleeding profusely, gnawed off by something feral and...Marcus couldn't bear to look at him for another second and shone the light downwards to see the a cupcake held in his dead hands. It was red in colour and had two 'ears' along with an eyepatch-like decoration over it's surface. It laughed the same way as the yellow one but in a higher pitched tone and vanished into thin air. Marcus stepped out and saw that the bloody path continued into a hallway.

_Okay Marcus, take deep breaths. Just find the cupcake's friends fast and maybe, you can leave this nightmare..._

He gulped, mustering courage, and walked cautiously into the next area. A lone, flickering ceiling lamp illuminated the passageway for Marcus as he examined the papers lining the wall and instantaneously realised where he was. There were posters of the animatronics, child's drawings of them, a sheet of rules to follow for Fazbear employees and a newspaper article regarding the disappearance of a blonde haired, round faced girl who had last been spotted somewhere around this building in the 1980s.

_Is this an outlet of the Pizzeria? If so, why am I here? _

Marcus shivered. The air surrounding him felt cold, the atmosphere very dream-like. He thinks he hears circus music playing somewhere but brushes it off as his imagination. Marcus soon found the scarlet trail ending off at a small office room where an unknown Security guard with orange hair and red freckles had committed suicide by putting a gun to his forehead and pulling the trigger. Blood was splattered on the closed metal door to his left and on his desk, was the exact same yellow cupcake whom he had encountered only moments before.

_'Yay. You found us'._

It vanished along with the scenery like dust in the wind. Without solid ground, Marcus began to fall but not in a conventional way.

"Woah! Whoa!"

He felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, floating in midair while being dragged gently downwards by gravity. He fell for quite some time and eventually, landed on his feet upon a checker tiled floor in another barely lit hallway. The stream of blood presently was leading him into a dark room to his right.

"Great, where am I now?" Marcus wonders aloud.

There was music playing in the distance, the tune of music box which played the chorus of an all too proverbial nursery rhyme.

"Ninety years without slumbering tick tock tick tock..." Marcus sang tensely along with the lyrics. "His life's seconds numbering..."

Then he hummed the rest. Usually, whenever Marcus was stressed, confused or bored, he would sing to ease himself of his troubles. Many commented on his strong, sleek vocals and asked him why he'd never signed up for American Idol with a voice like that. The answer was simple: Marcus had stage fright.

He walked towards the room where the spare metal heads and endoskeletons of the familiar animatronics lay. However, it wasn't those objects that caught his eyes first: A lone Freddy Fazbear animatronic sat upon the table but _someone_ was in there. A pair of human eyes hung morbidly outside Freddy's large sockets and Marcus did not want to describe what else could be seen within the suit. More obvious however was the blood trickling down it's feet which dripped onto a chocolate cupcake with a top hat. It let out a low, frightening guffaw and disappeared.

_I get it. Each cupcake represents an animatronic. Then that means the last cupcake I have to find is Bonnie._

A new trail of blood formed again from the blood spilling down the Freddy Animatronic, spreading on the floor like the root of a tree and leading Marcus out of the room. He followed it into a main hall of sorts where he sees a familiar background meters in front of him: An office with one light bulb, desk and no door.

_Have I been here before? _Marcus ponders,_ Yeah, I think it was in a dream I had two days ago when I first arrived at Fazbear's Fright. What am I doing back here? Is Freddy going to show up again to stuff me into an animatronic suit?_

Marcus shakes off his thoughts and is lead into a room with a table, benches and party hats. The cupcake was nowhere in direct sight. Marcus tipped over the party hats, one after the other until he found it, a blue cupcake with bunny ears. It giggled innocently and vanished.

_That should be the last one right? What happens now? _

The Music Box in the distance abruptly stopped.

_That does not sound good._

Two seconds passed and out of the blue, another sound made itself present. A frantic music box rendition of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' begun to play and it was getting louder and louder in his ears. Marcus panicked, his eyes darted right and left, back and forth in search of the noise.

_Nope, it does not sound good at all. Where, where is it coming from? Wha-?_

A figure materialised from the shadows. It was getting closer. Marcus couldn't move. it was pouncing straight towards-

**_Gyahhhhhhhh_**

* * *

Marcus woke up with a splitting headache, his eyes perceiving something bright and colourful.

Upon the further adjustment of his awakening sight, he could now see that he was staring at the title screen of an 8 bit video game titled 'Chica's Party'. Marcus rubbed his eyelids and stood up, realising that he had somehow fallen asleep on the arcade machine without being brutally slaughtered by Springtrap. He looked at his watch: **5.20am**

Yawning, he presses the start button and grabs the controls, moving the avatar which is now a big blue-eyed, yellow-feathered humanoid bird (Possibly Toy Chica Marcus guesses) donning a bib and provocative lingerie while holding a tray.

_Ugh gross_, thinks Marcus, _Did a Furry design this version Chica? It seems likely..._

He leads Toy Chica into room with several platforms: Three that go up and one that leads down. There's a cake on the closest platform to the ground and consequently, Marcus gets the avatar to jump and collect it. The cake instantly shows up on Toy Chica's tray. Instructions then show up on the top of the screen:

**Deliver the cake to the unhappy child that deserves it the most. Press 'Y' to drop cake.**

_Yeah, but what the hell does that mean? Is one of them different from the rest?_

Marcus takes a leap of faith and goes downwards. There are two crying children but they both look the same.

_Not them I'm guessing._

Then, Marcus makes Toy Chica head right but merely enters an empty room of yellow windows.

**The unhappy child is sealed away in a room to the top left.**

He nods although he's not sure who to and head back into the room with the two children. He then makes Toy Chica hop to the top left platform and walk straight into the wall. The avatar is now in a room with two red balloons which contains a grey, sad child.

_Is this is the unhappy child?_

Marcus gets Toy Chica up to the grey child and presses 'Y'. The child ceases his or her tears and the screen dies into a black mirror.

At that instant, Marcus saw_ it behind him__._ In the reflection of the blank arcade screen, Springtrap stood tall and menacing over Marcus, its large, metal hands raised above his head like the blade of a guillotine. The animatronic, now without a doubt, had planned to sneak up on and kill Marcus by using its bare hands as a sledgehammer to crush his head like a watermelon. Fortunately, Marcus reacted fast and dodged Springtrap's deadly blow just as it brought its hands down on him and he sprinted for his life to get the fuck out of Fazbear's Fright right this instant. He scurried on his feet past the corridors and heard Springtrap roar from the next corner which signalled its nearing approach. Marcus finally reached the exit door(that thankfully was there this time)before Springtrap did and locked the door behind him.

The time was now **5:41****am,** still too early to leave his shift at the moment so instead, Marcus dropped to his knees and sat at the side close to the back door. Four loud bangs resounded from the exit door, leaving dents in the its frame. Springtrap snarled in defeat as Marcus gave a victorious but tired smirk. The exit and entrance doors were both made of good quality reinforced metal which meant that the monster within Fazbear's Fright wouldn't be breaking out of this place anytime soon...All Marcus had to do now was wait for **6am** so that he could grab his bag and leave the premises.

**6am** arrived after Marcus sang a few songs front he 90s. Punching his fist into the air, he kissed his bracelet.

_Thanks mom, thank you for protecting me..._

He warily unlocked the door and pushed it open. Springtrap was absolutely out of the way. Strolling into the Security Room, Marcus comes across an unpleasant sight: The laptop and Maintenance Panel he had been charged to guard been wrecked to kingdom come, their monitors cracked and controls fragmented into extinction by the animatronic.

_Ah this is terrible. The animatronic must have seen me recording him when it arrived into my room. Great, my evidence is all gone and now the management is going to fire me for destroying their computers__._

At that very second, an idea light up in Marcus's train of thought.

_Wait, This isn't bad news...It's good. I'm going to get fired and that means I won't have to come here anymore. This _is_ great._

Marcus grabs the two ruined laptops and carries them beneath his right arm while slinging his personal bag over his left shoulder.

_I'll bring these to Oliver and he'll fire me for sure._

Marcus stomach rumbles.

_But first, I think I'll try to meet with Jeremy for breakfast and use the bathroom._

Marcus goes into the Arcade Room where he sees a lifeless Springtrap standing upright by the side.

_So long asshole, _thinks Marcus_, We're never going to see each other ever again. _

He does his unmentionable business in the bathroom and afterwards, washes his hands. Rolling up his sleeves however, something strange catches his attention: Bound to both of his individual wrists was a roll of white string. He could see them but was unable to feel their presence...Experimentally, he tried to tug one of them but his finger passed right through it.

"What the hell?" questions Marcus to no one, "What is this?"

His head moves up to stare into the mirror and glimpses a thin, shady figure with the face of a wide-mouthed mime watching him from the door. He swerves around although when he does, no one is there.

_To be continued..._

**[NIGHT 3 END]**

* * *

**For nights 4 and 5, The chapters will be paying tribute to the lyrics of The livings tombstone's FNAF songs...**

**What's going to happen the next night and what does the string represent you ask? Well, wait and see...**

**As always, review, follow or like for more.**

**-cladinblack15**


	5. Night 4

**Author's Note:**

**WHEW! And I thought Night 3 was hard to write...Sorry this took a while. Enjoy the chapter. MOAR Springtrap in this chapter and expect some references to Five Nights At Fuckboy's, MrCreepypasta's Hidden Lore series and Rebornica's AU. **

**Fun fact: Springtrap is slightly taller than Marcus but shorter than Jeremy.**

**OMG, FNAF is getting a movie?! Holy shit. I actually started writing this fanfic as my version of a proposed movie/miniseries script of FNAF. Kind of hyped for it actually...**

**Now, we venture into the second part of the story, Nights 4-6, where the darkest secrets come to light...**

* * *

**Night 4: It's been so long...**

Before Marcus left Fazbear's Fright, he snapped a picture of Springtrap for Jeremy and sent the image via his iPhone with the text:

**Do you recognise or know anything about this animatronic? If so, reply back to me ASAP.**

**Sincerely, Marcus.**

Departing from the area with the laptops in hand, Marcus encounters Jeremy by the trees feeding a group of pigeons with bread crumbs from a transparent plastic bag. The two of them spotted each other instantly and simultaneously. "Hey Mark, glad to see you've made it through the night. Hang on a second, didn't you say you were resigning yesterday?"

"Well apparently, getting fired from Freddy Fazbear's is a lot harder than I thought it would be..." Marcus laughs darkly, "By the way, what are you doing here? Don't you have work or something?"

"I'm sort-of retired but I'm presently searching for an easy job. Mike on the other hand works as a ticket vendor in the Amusement Park across the road but his shift only starts at 8 in the morning. He wanted to check out Fazbear's Fright and pleaded me for directions so, with what free time I had, I showed him the way and escorted him here. Also...we made a bet".

"A bet?"

"On whether you'd be here tomorrow or not."

"You're saying the two of you bet whether I would live or die?" Marcus says outraged, "That's horrible."

"Marcus, you misunderstand." Jeremy corrects him, "Our bets were placed on whether you would remain in your job or be fired and seeing as how you haven't been fired as I predicted, I won and Mike owes me 20 dollars".

"Oh yeah," Marcus recalls fishing out three dollars, "Here's the money I owe you for yesterday's breakfast".

"Thanks." Jeremy says taking the coin and two-dollar bill.

"Um, so where's-"

"YAH!" Someone jumps on Marcus from behind and tackles him into an embrace.

"Argh!" Marcus shouts caught off guard. The laptop and Panel drop from his grip but Marcus doesn't give a shit, they're already spoiled beyond repair.

Mike laughs cheekily letting go of Marcus, "I got you good there didn't I Mark? Glad to see you're alive and well today."

"He's also still on the job." adds Jeremy.

Mike groans and pulls out his wallet. "Fine, here's your 20 dollars".

Marcus frowns at Mike and picks up the items that fell to the ground into his hands. Mike sees this and asks: "Hey what's with the demolished laptops you got there?"

"They're hopefully my ticket out of the job." Marcus tells him, "You see the animatronic broke them while I...okay this might take a while to explain".

"That's alright." says Mike kicking a small, ragged rock. "You know, from the outside, I must say that the attraction looks nothing like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It seems so run down, so small and more importantly, why aren't there any windows? Ventilation in the place must suck balls".

"That's because it isn't supposed to be a children's restaurant. It's a haunted house." Marcus resists the urge to call him a jackass.

"Yeah but the ventilation man, it doesn't look healthy." Mike gazes in the direction of Fazbear's Fright. "Hey, do you think you can let me inside? I wanna look at the old, nostalgic stuff in there".

"How about no." Marcus refuses his request. "I've had enough of that place at the moment".

"But I want to".

"No."

"But I want to".

"No."

"But-"

"Okay, okay..." Jeremy breaks them up before a fight can start, "Why don't we calm down and find something to eat and if you want to Marcus, I'll be glad to reveal more information about Freddy Fazbear's over breakfast but we'll have to talk somewhere more private this time".

"Where do you suggest we can go?"

* * *

Jeremy and Mike led him onto a concrete path that ran straight into an area called Golden Maples Park. Marcus had never ventured into Golden Maples Park before, it was a peaceful habitat that lived up to its name...or at least it did during the autumn. Leaves of orange, yellow and brown were rakes into piles by the sides of the concrete pavement the three men strolled leisurely on. Few passerbys sauntered past them as they walked by a clear lake where the rising sun's rays pooled warmly upon its reflective surface, the occasional fallen leaf floating lightly upon its surface, breathing in the cool, crisp air.

"So Marcus," speaks Jeremy, "I've taken a look at the picture you sent me and I can only say that I've truly never seen this animatronic in Fazbear's before".

"Can I see? Can I see?" asks Mike like the overactive man child he is.

"Sure". Jeremy hands over his smartphone. Mike scrutinises the image.

"Nope, I don't recognise this thing either but it looks super old. You think it may have come from the original outlet?'

"Original outlet?" inquires Marcus.

"I'll explain more on that later," Jeremy tells him, "For now, why don't you tell us what happened to you and your laptops?"

Marcus recounts the events of the night to them, describing the vivid hallucinations of the two places he was dragged into, the cupcakes he had to find, the ambush shortly after he'd found all of them and Springtrap's attempt to kill him. He also told them about the arcade machine that activated every night for him to play with although he didn't know what its purpose was.

"Hmm...That first place sounds like my office man" says Mike, "and I think that guard who committed suicide was Fritz".

"Did he really kill himself?" asks Marcus concerned.

"I'm not quite sure what became of him after he was fired but the last I heard of Fritz was that he moved to Canada".

Jeremy is next to speak, "That second area you went to sounds a lot like my location. The empty, big space, the room without a door, the music box...Somehow, I think your dream brought you to both of the Freddy Fazbear locations in 1987 and 1993".

"What does it mean, why did I go there?"

"Beats me."

Minutes later, they're standing past the fence of a small for stall which sells pastries and coffee. The menu is plastered to the side on a chalkboard. Two people are lined up in a queue. The three of them stand in line and order their meals: Marcus gets a French Toast, Mike gets a ham sandwich and Jeremy pays for only a cup of coffee. They then walk off, following Jeremy to a wide, secluded field of withering autumn grass. They sit down near the stump of a chopped down oak tree and Mike shuffles close to Marcus attempting to be chummy.

"So...You got any friends?" asks Mike taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"A few. One of them is called Jack, he likes horror movies and urban legends and the other is Becky, she wants to be a world famous architect. I have a few others like a really hardcore Call of Duty gamer and a football player but I don't talk to them much.

"Any lovers then?" Mike says with some of the portion still in his mouth.

"No. Sadly no women seem to want me yet and I personally don't want to start a relationship so soon either." Marcus glances at Mike's left hand which has a gold ring on one of his fingers. "You married?"

"Yes." he pulls out his smartphone and turns it on, revealing a selfie of himself with an oval-faced, raven-haired woman. "This is Megan, my Doll".

"She looks great." remarks Marcus.

"I know. I know." Mike shoves his phone back into his front jacket compartment and twiddles his fingers. "So Jeremy told me yesterday that I may not have left the best impression of myself on you...".

"That's an understatement of the year". says Marcus facing away from him.

"Hey take some pity on me alright, I had my head mauled off by a giant fox to save my brother's ass. I may seem like an asshole but honestly, I'm really nice once you get to know me a little better".

Jeremy nervously clears his throat, wanting to start the secretive conversation they were here for, "Do you believe in the supernatural Marcus? The afterlife? Ghosts?"

Marcus scratches his neck, turning his attention to Jeremy. "Hmm...that's a tough question to answer. I sure as hell wasn't expecting someone to question my beliefs in the paranormal today".

While Marcus attempts to come up with a full response, a long beat of tension lingers in the conversation. He takes a deep breath and answers.

"Well, I do like ghost stories and urban legends. They're entertaining, thrilling and scary but I'm skeptical about the _actual_ existence of ghosts. I'm an atheist but not a terribly strict one and although I don't believe in God or spirits, I sort of amuse myself with the concept of the afterlife. I mean, don't you find the notion of it comforting that somewhere far beyond Earth, a deceased loved one is watching over you, possibly protecting you from the skies?"

Jeremy, being his intuitive self, picks up on the emotion of loss in Marcus's expression. However, he decides not bring the subject to light in fear that it might upset Marcus.

"Okay, your answer's good enough." Jeremy approves, "So are you really sure you want to hear the truth about Freddy Fazbear's? I mean...you do want to quit your job and if you don't care about all this..."

"Don't worry, I'll listen and I promise I won't tell anyone else what you're about to tell me."

_Damn...I think some of Jack's fascination with horror stories must have rubbed off on me to get me so interested in this tale._ thinks Marcus,_ Why is further information about Fazbear's intriguing me all of a sudden?_

Jeremy nods, "Alright, I'll start from the beginning: In 1974, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria started its life originally as restaurant called Fredbear's Diner owned by a man named Bryan Fredbeare. Two years down its road however, the Diner closed down for renovations. One reason was to increase its popularity and attract customers, the other was to cover up the events of a recent murder. The body of teenage girl named Melody Fletcher was found mutilated behind the Diner but the location of her murder was never disclosed. All people knew was that it happened somewhere around where the diner was located. Gratefully, no other murders occurred during the renovations and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria emerged as good as new with the addition of many new animatronics that you are probably aware of such as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and their Toy versions which were made to replace the old models later on. The Toy animatronics at Fazbear's built during the late 80s were...unique, they were made more 'child-friendly' and 'protective', implanted with state-of-the-art technology which enabled them to detect criminals via facial recognition scans and guard their valued customers from threats. They were like security bots in a sense. The only animatronic that was transferred from the original outlet was a...thing called the Marionette." Jeremy shivered a little, "If you neglected to wind up its music box at night, it would find you and it would attempt to kill you by crushing your windpipe".

Jeremy paused, recalling his nights with the slender being.

"Um..Continue.." Marcus prods.

Jeremy blinks rapidly, "Yeah, right...Um so one day, many weeks after the grand re-opening, an estimated five or more children began to go missing from within the Pizzeria. They suddenly vanished without a trace, each one on a different day and week. People started to get scared and the Pizzeria lost a bunch of customers but it was few in numbers as compared to the many they lost after the Bite of 87".

Mike shrank away at the words of the incident that nearly took his life. Jeremy closes his eyes as he narrates the rest of Fazbear's truthful history.

"After the disappearances, some of the repairmen who tuned up the animatronics and adults who came to the Pizzeria began to complain of a disgusting stench coming from the four original animatronic mascots, claiming that they smelled of mucus and blood. Another complaint was that the Toy Animatronics had started to act strange, they malfunctioned more often than they should have and were, at times, caught staring angrily at adults while moving on their stage. Hell, there was even one incident where Toy Bonnie was nearly decommissioned after accidentally attacking an innocent man and nearly killing him. The management of Fazbear's however denied this the same way they denied what I tried to tell them about the machines following the staff around at night. Here we get into familiar territory for you: Since then, the animatronics started their subtle killing spree. Many of their kills were made look like accidents or suicide attempts while others..not so much. Janitors, repairman and even other Security Guards who patrolled the premises at night were found dead on the party tables or worse, crushed inside animatronic suits. These murders were kept under wraps by the management of Fazbear's who threatened their staff to keep their mouths shut about this. However, as you know, some stories of the killings had managed to leak out to the public but despite this, the murders were never confirmed to be true and they only became mere rumours that struck fear in the hearts of many and the rumours gradually became the Urban Legend of the haunted Pizzeria that everyone knows of today".

Jeremy opens his eyes and exhales. "So did you get what I was trying to say Marcus?"

"Not really," shrugs Marcus while chewing on his toast. "but wow...this Urban Legend is much creepier than what Jack and everyone else made it out to be".

"No, of course you wouldn't get it..." Jeremy sighs disappointed, "It took me a while to figure out but I firmly believe that the 5 of more children who 'vanished' were in fact killed by the same murderer who killed Melody and that their spirits possessed the animatronics and, if you know the reasons for why ghosts exist, the children's souls are most likely angry or disturbed which is why they cannot be at peace until they accomplish their goal".

"And what is that goal?" queries Marcus.

"They want revenge for their ill-fated deaths and the only way for them to do that is to locate their murderer and put an end his or her life. However, I doubt they knew who their murderer was which explains why they killed at random and till today, I doubt they ever found their killer considering the fact that you told me that they continue to haunt Fazbear's even in a different form".

"I see..." Marcus is skeptical.

"Listen, I'm aware that we've only known each other for a few days and I know that all this is difficult for you to absorb but just trust me, please. I mean you do kind of believe me too right?"

Marcus shakes his head in dissent, "Sorry man but I think that reason sounds insane".

_And trust me, I know what insanity feels like..._ Marcus says in his thoughts but changes the actual sentence speaking aloud.

"And besides, how would you know all this anyway?" Marcus folds his arms.

Jeremy balls his hands into fists and stands up. He looks at Mike insecurely as if telepathically debating with him on a decision. Jeremy tilts his head downwards in sadness.

"Marcus, if you make it tonight, I want you to meet me immediately after work tomorrow at the original outlet. The one on 42nd Heliclove street. There is something interesting I have to show you. There is more to the story of Fazbear's Pizzeria that I have to tell".

"Then, why not tell me now? Before I possibly die tonight?"

Jeremy's head turns towards him, "I can't...Some secrets are better seen than merely said and besides, I'm confident that you'll make it through another night like we did but If you don't, lets just say you'll take my secrets with you to the grave".

"Hey Fitz," Mike intervenes, "You sure it's a good idea to-"

Jeremy cuts him off with a somber expression, the coffee in his hands partially unfinished and cold. "We'll be going now." he states in a monotone voice, "Mike's shift starts in 15 minutes. I have to keep looking for a job. Good luck getting fired".

"Bye Mark." says Mike.

The three men say their goodbyes and go in the opposite directions. However, Marcus can't help but to look back at the men and for an instant, swears he sees a falling leaf pass right through Jeremy's figure, but brushes it off as his imagination and takes a long walk to the bus stop.

* * *

The door to Oliver's office slams open with a rude crash. Oliver immediately closes his internet browser which was on a website with millions of pictures of scantily clad women.

"Ah, Hey dude what brings you here?"

Marcus unceremoniuosly dumps the two broken items on his desk.

"I'm sorry," Marcus apologises furiously, "the laptop and Panel were destroyed. I started hallucinating again and the next thing you know this happens but more importantly, I can no longer monitor shit within the building. Am I fired?"

Oliver is silent for a while before he speaks, "Nah dude it's alright. I'll go over to the attraction and fix up a new laptop and Panel on your desk".

Marcus's eye twitches, "You're saying you can fund a video game, buy me this neat tie _and_ afford new equipment but you can't afford to build another door to barricade the Security Room".

"Whoa, who said that _I_ would be affording the equipment?"

Marcus got the hint. "How much cash do you need?"

"2000 dollars."

Marcus bites his lip, cooking up the worst insult possible. "Inhale my enraged dick Oliver! If that's how much I have to fork over, I'd rather quit this job. Putting my time and life at stake isn't worth it for a goddamn salary here".

"Fine then, I'll cut the deal: I'll install my own laptop into the building but you'll fork over 700 dollars for Maintenance Panel right this instant".

"Wait, before I do, tell me how much my salary is."

"I can't Marcus but you will be paid-

Marcus glares his worst.

"O-Okay...a small hint then: Your salary will be less than 3600 dollars".

Marcus grits his teeth, "Grrr..Fine, I'll get the fucking money".

**30 minutes later...**

"Here. Shut up and take it. You'd better get to fixed by today". Marcus demands him pointedly.

"Of course man. Also, do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. Two more in fact: Firstly, can I mute the guy on the speakers? Secondly, why does the facility smell like drugs, particularly _weed_?"

"You know what weed smells like?"

"A few of my friends smoke it during parties. I try not to breath it in".

"Well, um...I don't know what to do about the smell but we most assuredly aren't growing drugs in there. Keep checking the ventilation though, that may be the cause of your hallucinations of the animatronic moving due to oxygen deprivation or something but if it is your Schizophrenia acting up, take more pills. We're really sorry about the shitty ventilation but we'll get to improving it soon. As for the other question, I'll get the technician to rewire the 'M' key to mute the sound".

Marcus stands up with anger continuing to emanate from his eyes, "Thank you. I'll be going now".

"Great, see you tonight".

Marcus slams the door and groans frustrated.

_That was close, one more second in his presence and I would have punched him in the face._

He walks out of the office and, as he enters the lift, takes out his phone to see a text message from Jack.

**_Hey man, me and Rebecca are going clubbing (or maybe bowling?) tomorrow with some old friends. Wanna ditch work and join us?_**

Marcus makes a reckless decision, typing and pressing send.

**_Sure. Where do we meet?_**

Jack texts back instantly.

**_I'll pick you up at 9pm from your apartment._**

Marcus responds.

**_Great man, see u there._**

Marcus puts his phone back in his pocket.

_"Why not? If I can't quit, the least I can do is neglect going to work. This shitty, risky job is clearly none of my business. I think I'll just stay home today and rest until morning and tomorrow, I'll__ just lie that I took the night shift. __ After all, it's not like there's any cameras in the security room itself to catch me slacking off...Maybe the animatronic trying to kill me is a hallucination after all brought about by stress and poor ventilation and that that information from Jeremy about the dead children haunting Fazbear's is bullshit." _Marcus tries to convincingly deny the truth to himself.

_Well, whatever it is, I am not going to work tonight . I just want to pretend and forget that I ever got involved with this job, those men and the history of Fazbear's. Besides, who's going to be angry with me for not heading to work tonight?_

* * *

_Nighttime. A four year old Marcus sits in his room playing 'Hot Potato' with his strange friend Marion. They end the rhyme and giggle, sprawling out onto the carpeted blue floor._

_"Marion?" calls Marcus._

_"Yes?"_

_"Guess what day is is today?"_

_"Tuesday?" the tall girl cocks her head perplexed._

_"Nope," Marcus smiles cheerfully, "It's my Bi__rthday!"_

_"Oh, I see...Well, Happy Birthday then"._

_"Do you have a present for me?" asks the child innocently._

_The girl is silent for a while but then, she speaks with a grin forming on her face: __"Why yes, I do. __Okay. Close your eyes"._

_Marcus does as he's told. Marion kisses both of his wrists which elicits a blush from Marcus's cheeks._

_"Now open them"._

_For a moment, pure white string was tied around both of his wrists and suddenly, just like that, they vanished into thin air._

_Now it was Marcus's turn to cock his head in confusion. "What was that?" _

_Marion begins to explain, "Do you remember what I told you before, that only children can see me? Well Marcus, when you grow up, you will eventually forget me and we will no longer be able to see each other..."._

_"So I won't grow up then" protests Marcus, "and we can keep on playing and being together"._

_Marion chuckles melodiously, "That's a charming thought. You're so naive but alas, you can't stop the progression of maturity dear Marcus"._

_She places her hands around his wrists, "These strings I gave to you will tie you to me permanently. __One day when you're older, you'll see these strings again and they will lead us back to each other. However, although you won't remember me, you will surely find me and when you do, I shall reveal to you a grand secret. For now __however, they will always secretly pull you towards me no matter where you are"._

_"But why me? Why am I so special?"._

d̸͈̟̥͔l͍͚͓̲̲ͅi͍̻̗̯̤̜h̡̺͓̯c̟͉̬̮̤̼̬͜ ̴̫̠͓̯̦̦̞C̢̯͚̬͚a̜l̥̠̘̖͎͡ͅi̪l͙͉̼̰̪̦͓ ̷̠̗̱̭̦͔ṣ̵̻̮̪̼n̡i̷̦̪̰̥̟̫s̝͈͎ ̻͠ś̮̳̟̬ih̠̘̟͙̤͓ ̖͔̱͞r͔̳͔͚̘̠̳ó̻̮̟̩̯f̶̹͖̪ ̯̙̺̫͕̬͉͘r̻̖̰̯̖̻̗͠ḛ̙̥͕̀ff̡͚̝͚̳̭ͅù̪̠̮̲͇̺s̡̟ l̨̰̝ḻ͚ah̦̗́ͅs̭͙̮ͅ ̹̖̺͉Ụ̧̜o̵̙̫͓̳ỳ̲̺

_"Sorry, did you say something?"_

_"I said, 'All in Good Time Marcus'. However, I'll keep playing with you and I'll be your protector until the day you forget me..."_

_"You promise?" Marcus extends a pinky finger._

_"A promise is a promise". She mimics his action. "Good night"._

* * *

**11:05pm:**

**S_ A_ V_ E_ T_ H_ E_ M _ **

**S_A_V_ E_ T_ H_ E_ M_**

_Please...save us_

"AHHHH!"

Marcus jolts awake in his apartment, feeling an agonising sensation of burning upon his wrists and neck. It feels as if he's being suffocated, encapsulated by hot liquid iron which twists itself tighter and tighter, encompassing him in torment. Furthermore, there's a deafening buzzing noise in his ears that keeps droning on and on, drilling letters into his brain. He jumps out of bed and hurries to his bathroom mirror, immediately taking in the sight of the wires glowing a hot white and additionally, sees that the strings had grown in length upwards like vines from his wrists and spread itself to encircle his neck.

_Fuck, it fucking hurts. Make it stop please. How can I make it stop?_

**G_O_B_A_C_K_S_A_V_E_T_H_E_M.**

_Back to Fazbear's Fright? No fucking way._

The heat intensifies, he feels as if its going to cut right through his neck. Marcus chokes.

_Okay, Okay. I'll go. Just please stop..._

The pain subsides by a small amount and Marcus's heart rate and breathing regulates itself. He grabs the uniform, cap and bracelet from his drawer and strips off his pyjamas to his bare briefs. There's string, more of it tied around his torso and ankles...He looks like someone's perverted version of a marionette and grimaces at the thought. Marcus can no longer look at himself like this and buttons his shirt, puts on his black pants, wears his belt and leaves his small apartment with blue bag in hand. He boards the bus and realises that the closer he gets to Fazbear's Fright, the pain lessens on his body. The strings become looser.

Finally, he ends up at the location and enters the attraction. The pain immediately goes away but strings are still there and this time, he can sense their presence but is still unable to touch or remove them, reminding him that he's now a puppet permanently pulled by the hands of an unseen force. It felt unnatural...wrong seemed to be the better word. Marcus life's philosophy drew influence from the ideas of fate and 'Karma', that what went around came around. If someone did bad things, bad things would eventually happen to them...

_Why me? _Marcus wonders despairingly_, Why am I suffering through this? I've done nothing criminally wrong. Sure, I've argued, cursed, lied and gotten angry at people several times but none of my actions are deserving of this kind of punishment..._

Marcus took a deep breath and entered the Security Room. As Oliver had promised, the laptop and Maintenance Panel had been fixed and replaced, positioned in the same place as they were for the previous three nights. Marcus seated himself on his chair and booted up the new equipment, examining the strings on his wrists as he did so.

_Damn, I guess this means that I can't ditch this place to go with my friends tomorrow. What exactly are these strings anyway? Who communicated with me to return to Fazbear's?_

Marcus, alone with unanswered questions, clutches his head in bewilderment and fatigue, exhaling and then proceeding to staring at the laptop.

_So...what surprises await me tonight?_

Springtrap is standing in the shadows of CAM 7. The animatronic moves out of the room and towards CAM 9. Marcus keeps a close watch on it despite his tiredness. The recording of the Phone guy begins to play.

**Uh hello, hello hello. Uh there's been a slight change in company policy concerning the use of the suits- uhm, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location while being looked at by our technicians.**

Springtrap moves searching, seemingly searching for something else other than Marcus. Marcus deduces this from its actions: Springtrap clearly wasn't blind as proven by it breaking down the Security Room's door and the incident where it nearly crushed his head in a vulnerable, perfect position.

_What's your goal tonight huh? Are you even real? You already know where I am, yet why aren't you attacking me?_

Something peeks out of the corner of the wide rectangular window. Marcus glances at it for a second and turns back to the monitor. He couldn't exactly make out what it was, the thing just stayed there and made a weird ringing static noise.

_Count to ten, tell yourself they aren't there. Remember the words of your therapist: The hallucinations you see aren't real. Look away, Look away and they won't hurt you...I really should have taken my pills before I went here._

The unidentified thing goes away but suddenly, the audio on the speakers and his monitor begin to falter. Marcus rebooted the sound and as soon as he did, Phone guy's original audio was cut off and replaced by another, more ominous recording. Marcus hasn't heard this one before...

**_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._**

**_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. _**

There is a loud banging noise in the background of the recording.

**_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you_****_ uh, when I did._**

The phone guy clears his throat.

**_Uh, hey, do me a favour. _**

The banging increases, more frantically and violently. The sound of sharp screeching also sneaks its way in.

**_ Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._**

Out of the blue, music begins to play. Marcus recognises the tune from a classical orchestra performance he went to with his father: The Toreador March

**_You know...Oh,oh, no Please Stay away. I don't want to die, I don't want to-_**

Marcus presses the mute button, silencing the intense shriek that was about to come after. He whimpers, eyes wide, breathing heavily, the atmosphere of paranoia and fear slowly building up around him. Marcus feels as if he's about to crack under the pressure...

_Phone Guy's dead huh? No wonder Jeremy never knew much about him._

Springtrap has stopped in its movements. It has paused by a wall, its back facing Marcus. 10 quiet seconds pass before Springtrap does something, its head does a 360 degree turn towards the camera, to Marcus, and for a second time, it talks to him in an animalistic, deep tone. Sounding a bit more human this time:

**Y͍͎̙̞̲̩͢o͏̺̫̘̲ṷ̞͔͉̹͝...you'̜̥̪̠̭̺̟r͓̦͟e̸̺͈͔͔ ͎̖̭͎͓̘w̯̣͈̙͎ͅa̝̬̪ͅt̜͕̫́c̣̟̘̥̖͚ͅh̠̫in̸̪͓̱͖̫ͅg̭̲̘͉̞͓̭ ̫̞̪͕̺m͢e ̮̱̬a̭ṟ̗̞e̡͉n̕'̷̹̥̤͔͍t͈͔͕̘̺̪̦͝ ̯̖͚y̗̯o̞͔u?̰**

Marcus was shaken to his core. The partially broken animatronic's appearance was scary enough but now, combined with that voice, Springtrap was officially a nightmare brought to life. The laptop and Maintenance Panel systems crashed.

**[Video Error]**

**[Audio Error]**

**[Ventilation Error]**

_Oh Fuck me!_

Every system had gone down. Marcus pressed the reboot key on the second laptop. All systems rebooted...One beep...Two beeps...Three...Four...Five...Six very tense beeps. The loading time for a full reboot was 8 minutes in total. _Anything_ could happen or go horribly wrong in 8 minutes.

**FIZZTHTttttt**

Abruptly, Marcus hears the generators shut down, the ventilation ceasing and finds himself instantly encased by complete darkness with merely the shine of the laptops as his only sources of light. The fan on the desk stops blowing wind towards Marcus too. It is as if the world around him has been frozen in time.

_Ugh, what now? Why did the lights go out? I thought the power supply here was stable goddammit._

Marcus gulps. The cameras had no night vision mode, everything was too dark in Fazbear's Fright. He flicks through each camera and although he is able to identify Springtrap from its glowing eyes, another problem arises. Now, there seemed to be multiple Springtrap's on every camera angle. Marcus couldn't identify which of them was the real one. He closes the laptop and backs out from the Security Room. Once more, the exit door is nowhere to be seen. This time though, he tries to feel around for a doorknob of a keyhole but he merely feels a concrete wall.

Marcus goes back into the Security Room and hides beneath the desk, holding his lucky bracelet tightly.

_Maybe I'll hide here and rest for the night. I mean, it is the only place where I can hide from that rabbit anyway._

Fate however, had other plans in mind.

**Thump.**

Marcus turns to the left where the large, open vent was by his side. Two white, glowing eyes stared out of it. Two golden hands emerged out of the vent. It had seen him. Marcus sprints out of the room and tries the exit again to no avail. Springtrap is already halfway out of the vent. With resignation, Marcus dashes into the corridors in a blind panic. He goes past Bonnie and the arcade room and from there, he should have passed Chica's dented head but instead he runs into an endless hallway. At first, he didn't sense something was wrong with his path this due to his frenzied survival instinct. All he was concerned about presently was getting far away from the animatronic as fast as possible. His heart pounds loudly and rapidly in his chest while he sprints and Marcus thinks that if he didn't die by the hands Springtrap tonight, he'd probably die of a heart attack instead.

Marcus pants exhausted, keeling over by the side of a wall. Now, in a state of partial calmness, he becomes aware of the wrongness: Fazbear's Fright shouldn't be this huge or complex a labyrinth. Four nights have passed, He's revised the map and knows every room but now, he didn't even know where he was running to. He'd lost his sense of direction, reality and time, almost forgetting that he was wearing a watch. He checks its surface: It's _**4:20am**_

Marcus stands back up and examines the area cautiously. He's in a corridor with four branching paths. Each one leading him into the unknown.

_This is another hallucination,_ Marcus figures out,_ I've been running in some kind of endless maze with no way out for the night. In total, silent darkness. No wait, I have my phone..._

He whips out his iPhone from his pocket and turns on the flashlight app. Marcus is paranoid and scared out of his wits, he doesn't want to die like the Phone Guy but he's unsure of what to do at the moment. What path should he take?

He hears a noise from the corridor to his left. There is a large shape limping towards him, its eyes glowing. Music starts to play. It's a music box version of The Toreador March.

**Hey there!** A goofy, mechanical voice voice greets,** It's your buddy Freddy Fazbear! I can't wait for you to-**B̖͙̥̝͕̹͇Ṷ̤̩̰̣̙R͔N̥̯̜̩͠**-have fun with me. ****HAhaHAHA.**

Marcus is on the verge of turning to the next corridor when he hears two more voices.

**I'm Chica, Let's Eat-**F̱L̝̮͎̻̦̜̝E͙̥͎̜̱͜Ṣ̘̣͖̳̳͉́H͍̜͟

**Yarr me mateys, Welcome to Pirate's Cove. We'll be going on an adventure on the seven seas. Would you like to-**H͎̟͔E̙L̫̠͍̭̤P̛ ̲̩͇̰ͅM̗E̸̗**!**

Marcus does not want to go into that corridor either.

_Is this a dream? Does it matter if I die? Why can't I wake up?_

He pulls his collar. The animatronics were getting closer to him. In the third corridor, he hears feminine voice humming. Marcus recognises the song as Johann Brahms's Waltz. His eyes have shifted towards the strings on his wrist which have elongated and were tugging him into the darkness of the third.

_These strings led me here for a reason. I don't know what it is but I'm oddly compelled to follow where it pulls me._

Marcus is guided by the strings into multiple, silent corridors for an extremely long time, letting the sounds of the animatronics fade in the distance. While going to his destination, he advances by a series of children's drawings and unseen Freddy Fazbear posters. They appear mild at first, stick figures of children playing with assorted animatronic mascots, a girl getting a gift from a slender thing and a boy hugging Bonnie. However, as the journey progresses, the pictures on the walls increase to unnerving degrees of terror: The crude drawings evolve into graphic sketches of creepy imagery such as the animatronics being eyeless, children attending parties with red 'X's crossed over their heads, children with white irises pouring tears and screaming, Freddy Fazbear ripping off his head in a grotesque fashion to highlight a dead child's cadaver within and a tall girl dead on the streets, murdered by the Purple Man whose feet could be seen stepping away from her. Throughout the collectiveness of this section, Marcus swore that out of the corner of his eyes, the pictures, The drawings were shifting on their papers like animated cartoons and whispering cries of pain and anguish, tracing his every move. On the ground, Marcus spots a lone piece of paper and picks it up, turning it frontwards to his face. It's a bust portrait painting of a long haired female with her eyes shut, wearing a white clown mask that included red cheeks, lipstick and two vertical violet stripes cascading down from its shut eyes into its gaping, wide-mouthed grin.

Marcus brings the drawing closer, stroking a thumb over its bottom left edge. Unexpectedly, the girl in the painting opens her eyes, which have white irises, and wails vociferously which induces Marcus to let go of it in fright.

_Geez, I guess she doesn't like to be touched. I'll move on now._

The pull of the strings eventually diminish and Marcus sees where it has brought him: To a dead end.

_Are you serious? What was the point of that?_

Nine tiles on the wall suddenly glow in the dark. Then, one tile glows after the other in an almost rhythmic sequence.

Marcus touches the wall experimentally. The tiles glow red. The pattern then repeated itself: Top right, Bottom right, Middle, Top from the middle, Left from the middle and bottom from the middle.

_This reminds me of a puzzle...Maybe it is._

Marcus presses the tiles in order. Each one shines in a different colour:Black, Brown, Bright Yellow, Purple, Red and Gold.

There is a click and the wall shifts inwards. Beyond are a flight of stairs leading downwards. Marcus shines his light: Below is an empty basement room with a generator. He gathers his courage and walks down to investigate the machine. Marcus confirmed it: It was the building's power generator and its switch was set to 'Off'.

_Phew, if that animatronic cut a wire of the power supply instead, I would have been screwed._

Marcus flicks back the switch and the machine whirs back to life.

_However, something doesn't add up. _Marcus thinks_, Who led me here? Why didn't Oliver mention this hidden room? And if it is hidden, how did the animatronic find a way to get in here to turn off the power and was it really the animatronic that cut the power or was it really..._

Marcus gulps coming to his denied conclusion.

_A ghost?_

He looks once more at the strings beneath the sleeve of his wrists and glances at his watch: **5:55am**

_No...I don't know what to believe anymore although__ I have to see Jeremy today, I need to know what he has to show or tell me. For some reason, I want to know the truth and these strings probably have something to do with it._

Marcus climbs the steps back to Fazbear's Fright. The hidden door closes behind him. The familiar scenery returns. He's still within the building but he's near the entrance door. The basement room was concealed out of view the of the cameras and the public eye. Marcus breaths deeply and ventures back to the Security Room tentatively. After all, he wouldn't know when Springtrap could be right around the-

**SLAM!**

Marcus is lifted into the air as he's forcefully thrown against a wall. His iPhone cracks on the floor. He feels cold metal hands gripping like a vice around his neck, getting tighter and tighter. He opens his eyes, gasping for air, face to face at last with the mechanical beast he had been so desperately trying to avoid for the past few nights. Its grin drops, displaying a human corpse's face within it. Marcus now knew what that foul odour on Springtrap was: Decaying flesh. He screams weakly.

**At͍͟ ̘̱̻͖͇͡L͔̪̪̬͈̮a̢̫͓͖̙ͅͅs̱̬̖̰̤͡ͅt̲̗̝.̟͚.̰͍͔͓̺.**

Marcus is losing his breath fast. Springtrap either was going to suffocate him slowly to death or possibly crack his windpipe in two if he didn't do anything. Marcus has no weapons on him, the world is fading away, He's assuredly going to die... Sluggishly, Marcus attacks with both of his free hands, trying to pry its strong grip from his neck. Springtrap laughs mockingly, a demonic tone verberating throughout his ears.

**Y̝̜̺o̫͔̣ṳ͚͝ ḷ̹̲̗̫i̛̫̱f͖͘e̝͈̼̝̤͖̬ ͚̻͖͉̣̯i̬̦̰̠̥͇̝s͘ ̨̫̦̤͇͙̯͍f͈̟̫̜͈or͈̺͚̪͚̯f͈͇͇e̹͇̭̣͕͟i͝t̠̥̭̘**

"Ack..Ack.." Marcus chokes. "No...".

He continues his futile struggle to remove Springtrap's hold of him, grunting as he does so. However, after a while, Marcus soon realises that Springtrap's grip on him has slackened. Springtrap lowers Marcus but continues to hold his neck, its head facing somewhere else and gaze no longer murderous but...sad? Marcus's eyes traced what Springtrap was currently staring at: His orange bracelet shining a little in the minuscule light of the corridors. Spingtrap moaned and the two of them simultaneously looked at each other in the eye.

**Y̳̹̬̤̞͎̺͜o̭̪̳u̧̠͇̖.͎͎̜..Are.. .͏̯̠̦̞͓̯̩Y̼͕̰̱o̞͕͚̻̜̮ų̻..̘̭̯̠͇.͢.̥͓͠Can't**

The accurate clock on Marcus's watch struck _**6am. **_ The glow of Springtrap's eyes diminished and the animatronic let go of him. Marcus fell to the floor exhausted and relieved as he picked up his shattered iPhone. He presses the button. The screen is cracked but thankfully, it still works. Marcus sighs and sits up, observing and approaching the lifeless animatronic. He punches its chest frustrated and dumbfounded.

"Why?! Why didn't you kill me? You had me right where you wanted me to be, you've fucked with my mind for the entire night just to lure me to you. What made you stop?"

It doesn't respond. Marcus takes a look and uneasily pulls off the animatronic's head by shuffling it a few times as the head makes friction with the rust. Completely removing the head, he drops it and screams once more. It was not a hallucination, there was a nearly, perfectly preserved rotting and cleft-chined corpse within the animatronic, wearing an expression of eternal pain. It's teeth were mostly gone, human eyes unintentionally forced out in favour of big, robotic ones and the body inside appeared to to have been lanced by metal parts inside the suit, two of which were long needles protruding into its skull. Marcus quickly grabs its head and places it back on, unable to look at the corpse's face any longer.

"What? What-No, who the hell are you?!"

Silence.

"Are you a former night guard who got shoved into this animatronic? I mean, you can't be one of the dead children Jeremy mentioned...You look too old".

No answers but empty, long quietness.

"Dammit. I really hope Jeremy can tell me who you are..."

A sound makes itself present. A static noise comes from the next room: Upon the screen of the Arcade Machine, a new game had been set up for him. Marcus presses start. He's controlling a Golden Bear and standing next to it was Springtrap, looking as clean and polished as a whistle. The two of them were dancing, performing for three happy children.

_Is this your past?_ Marcus contemplates, _Who is your friend I'm controlling?  
_

Unlike the other games, music was playing in the background of this one and it's a familiar tune at that. As Marcus tried to figure out the solution to the game, the music lets Marcus recall a distant memory from his own past...

* * *

_A six year old Marcus sits guiltily in the passenger seat next to his father who's driving the two of them home late at night. A classical piece of music plays on the radio station: Tchiavosky's Swan Lake. His father was very musically inclined and wanted his son to be the same so he'd taught him the names of world famous composers, the music they created and pledged to take him to as many performances, ballets and concerts as he could, wanting his son to appreciate the beauty of true music. Marcus had already been to two productions: Carmen and Swan Lake._

_"I'm sorry Dad," Marcus blurts out, "I didn't mean to hurt George with that knife. He was a bully. He hit me first, I tried to protect myself and everything-"_

_"Got out of hand." his father sighed, "I know, your teacher already told me of the brawl you and him had in cafeteria"._

_A red traffic light halts them at an intersection._

_"Are you mad at me?" asks Marcus._

_"I am son, and your mom isn't going to be too happy with your actions either"._

_His father leans towards Marcus to tilt his son's head towards him. He then strokes his son's soft hair twice with affection. "Tell me, what made you attack him? Why didn't you run?"_

_"I was angry with him okay, I hated the way he looked down on people like me. The voices were telling me to kill him"._

_"Voices?"_

_"Yeah, they're always by my side. They tell me horrible things and I can't stop them."_

_The traffic light flashes from red to green. His father looks back to the front and steps on the pedal._

_"Marcus, don't take this the wrong way but, your mother and I think you may need to see a therapist. Are you alright with that?"_

_The light from the streetlamps shine and disappear over their faces as they move towards home._

_"I don't know but Dad, may I go to to Fazbear's for my Birthday?"_

_"Why are you suddenly asking this?"_

_"Well, many of my friends have been there and I'm feeling left out. Also, Marion wants to meet me there. She says she has a surprise for me"._

_"Who's Marion?" asks his father with concern._

_"She's a tall ballerina with a clown mask"._

_His father's emerald green eyes glance once at him in the light, grip increasing on the wheel, but he keeps his focus on the road._

_"Real or imaginary?"_

_"Imaginary...I think"._

_"What other imaginary friends do you have?"_

_"A dancing rat, a talking cat and several more"._

_His father is silent for many minutes._

_"Is something wrong Dad?"_

_"Marcus," his dad emphasises his name seriously, "We really need to talk about therapy for you. Your hallucinations are getting out of hand. It's not that I hate you son, your mother and I just want you to be an acceptable person. Don't you want to be normal?"_

_Marcus crosses his arms,"I'll agree to therapy if you bring me to Fazbear's for my Birthday this year"._

_His father huffs, "Fine. I promise. I'l take you to Fazbear's and we'll have a good time..."_

* * *

"But you never did," Marcus laments, "You never kept your promises but like Mom, I loved you all the same..."

He managed to exploit a glitch in the game which enabled him to get the Golden Bear on top outside the red box where the game was restricted to. He also could make the bear jump once with the 'x' button. Marcus then lets the Bear jump across and the screen changes into another red room where a crying child awaits Marcus. The Bear passes through the red walls and reaches the child, giving it a cake. Once more, the child ceases his tears and the game ends.

Two claps resound behind Marcus. Turning around, he faces a slim girl who's younger than him, donned in a three-button black dress with two white stripes laced at the end of a skirt. A clown mask, similar to the one on the phantasmal portrait in the hallway, covers half of her face but he can see that she's smiling gratefully at him. Somehow, Marcus feels as if he's seen her before...and not just from the earlier painting.

"Hello?" Marcus calls to the girl.

_You're almost there...Thank you..._ A mellow voice says.

"Hey wait...Who?"

He outstretches his hand towards her although in the next instant, the girl vanishes as if she was never really there. Only another hallucination.

_To be continued..._

**[NIGHT 4 END]**

* * *

**The 5th Night: The Truth Comes to Light a.k.a How many feels can I put into one chapter?**

**As you know, leave a ****like, review or comment for more. I'd like to know how I'm progressing so far.**

**-cladinblack15**


	6. Night 5

**Author's Note (READ ALL THIS. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THIS TIME):**

**Listen. I don't exactly know the gender of the Marionette is but I've headcanoned it as being possessed by the ghost of the Purple Man's First Victim, Melody Fletcher. And since it is a trope in my fics to do at least one Gender Bend, I won't let this one slide.**

**Other Headcanon: The Toy animatronics were't possessed by ghosts (With the exception of Mangle). Rather, Melody actually tinkered with them to malfunction and attack the Fazbear's staff at night and 'act strange' during the day. **

**Headcanon 2: Golden Freddy exists in this story but wasn't mentioned to Jeremy by Phone Guy or seen by him. You'll see it in this chapter.**

**Headcanon 3: This story takes place somewhere in America. I don't know where, you pick.**

**Here's another small playlist:**

**1\. Lisa's theme- Silent hill OST (When Jeremy starts bleeding *I won't tell you why he does*)**

**2\. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (The Flashback) ****[Trigger Warning! Creepy attempted Incest and pedophillia in this chapter's flashback. Avoid it if you are sensitive to this kind of thing because this entire chapter is slightly more violent, adult and gory than the others due to the revelation of the Purple Man]**

**3\. I want to know-Kill La Kill OST (Play this song in its entirety when the Purple Man is dying)**

**4\. Living Tombstone's 'Five Nights at Freddy's' song as one of its lyrics is where this chapter gets its title from. The former chapter was based on this youtuber's other FNAF song 'It's been so long'.**

**Well, brace yourselves: The Last of the Secrets and a huge amount of Feels is incoming...**

* * *

**Night 5: We remember a face like yours**

42nd Heliclove Street was a derelict, somewhat isolated Boondocks district where the poorer citizens of this town lived. The chilly autumn air cocooned itself softly around Marcus as he stepped out of the yellow cab, having already paid its driver. The vehicle swerves into the next corner of a building and Marcus stares up at the broken, rusty sign, once a symbol of happiness, hanging above the double door entrance of the red brick building.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: The Fun Family Entertainment Restaurant for All**

Wind scatters dirty litter at the edges of Marcus's feet while he takes five steps towards the glass entrance with stickers of pizza plastered to its front and back. Marcus gives the door a light budge and to his astonishment, it appears to have been already unlocked.

"Hey Jeremy?" He hollers, "Are you in there?"

It had taken Marcus a few minutes to locate the address of the original Fazbear's from an app in his iPhone. Apparently, there were two of these outlets in existence within the town but they were both left abandoned and un-demolished due to superstitious fears. The first outlet he located was built in 1993 while the other was built in 1973 and rebuilt in 1980s. Instinctively, he knew which was the outlet to meet Jeremy at and called a taxi to send him to the specific location.

Marcus pushes the door wider, allowing himself inside. A buoyant chime rings as he does so. From far outside, the reflection upon the glass doors and the darkness within the large rectangular building made it troublesome for Marcus to view the former Pizzeria's interior. Now, coming in, he gazes upon an empty stage further ahead, thrown over present boxes, party hats and torn off bits of paper plastered to the walls. The place is humid, dark and reeks slightly of unfiltered sewage. It's in a much worser condition than Fazbear's Fright, an ancient temple of childhood innocence left to rot by itself for ages. He switches on his flashlight and advances more into the forsaken building.

The next room, where the stage is at, is more spacious. To his left is a pair brown rectangular tables, a miniature playground along with a small carousel that had animals shaped like Fazbear's mascots. A 'Happy Birthday' banner lies torn, tattered and lifeless below a ceiling of hundreds of hanging kaleidoscopic stars that react excitedly to Marcus's flashlight by glittering whenever it shone upon them. Marcus sees evidence that he isn't the first and only one to enter the Pizzeria in a long time: A few cigarette packets are discarded at his feet and there are clearly new multiple dirty shoe marks upon the dusty checkered floor.

_Must be the Relic Searchers._ Marcus assumes. _They probably haven't fully cleared this place out yet. Damn, what I wouldn't give to exchange my position with one of them..._

Marcus then walks to the right of the room, almost stepping on an object as he does so. He grabs the soft item next to his foot. It's an undamaged, official plushie of Freddy Fazbear.

"Hey there little guy, did the Relic Searchers drop you while moving stuff out?"

A reminder floats into Marcus's conscience.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot about Jack...He's meeting me tonight and he wanted me to get free authentic merchandise from the Fazbear's franchise for him." Marcus looks down at the doll in his hands and shrugs, "Well, I guess you'll have to do".

He places the small Freddy in his bag which makes a 'squeak' noise as he shoves it in. Marcus finds it ridiculously adorable.

At the other side of the Stage Room is a small area with three arcade machines and a 'Prize Corner' where a vacant counter, wall rack and humongous present box lie. One of the machines fuzz to life. Four letters form the words '**PLAY**' on the screen.

_Really? You want me to do this again?_

The strings heat up once on his wrists. Marcus groans and presses 'Start'. The screen fades into the same level from last night. However, this time Marcus is in control of a dark, uncanny looking rabbit. Marcus isn't given any instructions this time. He tests out the controls: The joystick makes the rabbit move and fly in a glitchy, ghastly fashion Marcus can't really describe and one of the other buttons changes the location, shuffling through every scene of previous games he'd played before. One scene however is different: A purple room with a crying child who was the goal of the game. He had to find a way to get to the crying child.

_There's probably a hidden gap in one of these levels..._

He tries all of them until he reaches the Balloon Boy stage and exits the blue barrier through the top left side. Marcus then switches scenes until he gets back to the purple room and gives the child its reward. The child ceases crying and the screen fades.

_Is it over?_

The screen then flashes again with the sound effect of thunder and he's back in the minigame that appeared to him for the first two nights.

_No, of course it isn't._

This time, he's Foxy. Controlling the pixellated animatronic, Marcus realises that this one is much faster. He follows Purple Freddy into the room where he sees all the animatronic mascots finally dismantled.

**ERR**

The Purple Man runs in and wrecks Foxy mercilessly. He then lets out a laugh, a laugh that is masculine and _definitely_ human.

A shiver runs down Marcus's spine.

_The Purple Man, could he be a representation of the murderer or the murderer himself?_

The screen dissipates. Everything is lifeless once more. There's a child's giggle coming from Marcus's left, coming from inside the partially open present box. Marcus pulls the top aside. There's another toy in there: A figurine of Toy Bonnie strumming its electric guitar. There's a note with terrible writing taped to it.

_**Here's Your Reward**_

Marcus reluctantly retrieves the item from the box and places it in his bag squeezed near to Freddy. He doesn't want the figurine but the strings, they unfortunately compel him to take it for unknown reasons.

_Okay, that's enough of exploring the Pizzeria._ Marcus thinks,_ I have to search for Jeremy. Where the hell could he be?_

Marcus runs past the uninteresting stage and into the hallway which is a familiar sight to him from his dreams. The room ahead of him, The Parts and Services room, is wide open and cleared of any animatronic parts and heads. A male and female bathroom are placed at the sides but Marcus doesn't need to use the restrooms at the moment.

"Jeremy?" Marcus shouts entering the main hall, "Jeremy? Where are you? Can you hear me?"

Although this part of Fazbear's Pizzeria looks the same from his dreams, there are a few differences. Parts of the ceiling have caved in due to deterioration, creating holes above which allow rays of light to permeate and brighten the area. Dust swirls around, some of them catching and dancing abstractly in the beams of the morning sun.

"Jeremy!" Marcus repeats like a broken record, "I'm not too early am I?"

"Not at all." A semi-visible figure speaks from the Office Room. "I've been waiting for you patiently, scavenging for leftover archives and reports in these drawers but tragically, it seems that they've already been taken by your 'friends' who dropped by yesterday. I heard them talking about how they've already cleared out the 'sister' outlet and were moving on to this one. I don't know why, but despite all that I've suffered through, I'll feel a little sad to see this place go".

Jeremy traces his hand on the side of the Office desk and then turns to look at Marcus who stands beneath a patch of sunlight.

"Hello Marcus, You're alive and well I see. I'm surprised you've managed to find your way here".

"Well, there's nothing the internet can't solve these days am I right?"

A slow smile forms on Jeremy's face as he walks to Marcus, "I suppose so. It's truly amazing, that so much information is at the tip of one's hands these days. Technology's really improved since back then... I still remember when this place was one of wonder and excitement, when it had a parking lot right outside and when it wasn't surrounded by multi-storey residences. Come, let's talk on the stage, we have much to discuss".

Marcus trailed beside Jeremy back to the Stage Area where the two of them sat on the stage's edge, looking directly at each other.

"So, Mike's not here today..." Marcus starts off casually. He slouches on the platform with one leg tucked close to him and the other outstretched.

"I told him not to come." Jeremy disclosed, "I told him that this conversation between us had to be personal".

Jeremy sits back, deliberating on how to maintain this conversation when his eyes lock on to the orange bracelet idle upon Jeremy's wrist. "That's a pretty bracelet you have there. Who's it from?"

"It's a lucky charm my mother gave to me for one of my birthdays. I treasure it a lot and it's helped me throughout my life".

"Cool. How's she like?"

"Beautiful, caring, smart and Six feet under. Died in a car accident three years ago while she was crossing the road".

Jeremy puts a hand to his mouth, "Oh God, I-I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." assures Marcus, "I miss her but I've gotten over it. Now, you have something to tell or show me don't you?"

"Um, yeah." Jeremy taps the Stage twice, "Have you managed to see them yet? The children? Melody Fletcher? Please, tell me the truth".

"Before I left work, I kind of did see a girl wearing a clown mask and black dress".

"Yes, that's Melody alright".

"Your point?"

"You mentioned an arcade machine within Fazbear's Fright activating despite not being plugged in...I thought further upon that and regretfully realised that Melody's spirit had actually tried to communicate with me about the murderer and his killings in the exact same way." Jeremy gazes upwards reflectively, "When I took the night shift here, it was my duty to wind the music box in the Prize Corner every two hours or else the Marionette would wake up and during my nights there ,whenever I approached the music box while trying to avoid the animatronics with my Freddy mask, one of the arcade machines would activate with a game that wasn't programmed into it. I remember that they were titled 'Give Cake, Give Life', 'Save them', 'Give Cake to the Children' and 'Foxy Dash' but foolishly, I chose to ignore them and let the murderer and his actions go unpunished. In turn, I couldn't put her and the childrens angry spirits to rest".

Marcus folds his arms on the table, "That's depressing Jeremy but it still doesn't explain how you know about the true existence of gho-"

"Fast forward to November 13th 1994 in the other outlet when I was taking the day shift:" Jeremy interrupts shutting his eyes, indicating that what knowledge he had to share with Marcus next was most likely going to be extremely harrowing for him, "Minutes before my shift ended, curiosity of the spreading rumours had gotten the better of me and I walked into the Parts and Services room where Freddy and his Gang were undergoing maintenance. No one else was inside and the cameras were off during the day so I snuck in and examined one of the animatronics. I smelt it: The rot, the blood and mucus and then, I saw it: A small corpse lodged within the chest of the animatronic. I did my best not to puke and scream as I left the building with image of the dead child in my mind".

"Why didn't you tell the cops? How could you leave this guilt in your conscience for so long?"

A sick squelching sound made itself present. Marcus's gaze shifted to the source of the noise. Blood bloomed in a manner similar to a flower from the centre of Jeremy's chest, diffusing like paint upon his white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Jeremy, you're bleeding. What happened?"

"It was so long ago." Jeremy rasps uncharacteristically in a dark, bitter tone, "As it turns out, I wasn't as surreptitious as I thought I was during my investigation of the animatronics".

More punctures penetrated Jeremy's skin, amassing supplementary blood to spill across his skin, hands and shirt like a waterfall. Jeremy licks some of it of his hands, grinning madly. He opens his eyes which are now bloodshot and leaking red as well, leaning in closer to Marcus who backs off in fear. Something else changes as well: Jeremy begins to regress in age, his hair becoming less dull, lines and wrinkles fading from his face and his body shrinking in size.

"Jeremy, what's wrong with you? I think we need to see a doc-"

Marcus tries to touch Jeremy's right hand but instead, his own right hand passes right though it like water.

"What the-?"

Jeremy's right hand then solidified, grabbing Marcus by his wrist. His touch is colder than autumn, colder than death.

"On that very day in the evening, while driving home, a red car rammed into my vehicle and sent me flying off the road and into a tree. I survived the crash and scrambled out of my car's wreckage but then, I was confronted by a man wielding a knife. I couldn't see his face in the darkness or maybe I didn't remember what he looked like but either way, despite my efforts to fight back, I was killed after he pierced his weapon through my heart. Now I'm one of them: Unable to move on to the afterlife, angry, depressed, A goddamned _Ghost_!" Jeremy spat his last word with hate, his right hand becoming permeable again which he brings up to his face along with his left hand.

His rage boils down briskly transforming into grief, causing Jeremy to sob into his hands, more blood pouring out from his eyes in place of tears although unusually, none spill onto the floor.

"I don't understand," Marcus turns away from Jeremy, "I know this isn't a joke but how could you be a ghost? You've interacted with us, eaten food and seconds ago, I felt that you were as solid as a rock".

"Think again." Jeremy's voice returns to normal, "Apparently the rules of the afterlife are much more complex than what the media portrays."

Jeremy calms down and wills the blood to dissipate off himself, "Ghosts, depending on how long they've stayed on Earth, can develop a multitude of skills such altering a person's perception of time and reality, Placing Hexes on the living, Shapeshifting, Partial Solidification, Possession and etc. It's difficult to explain how basic ghostly abilities work but to simplify it in the best way, each time I project a physical illusion of myself to you and Mike like this, I lose some form of energy which allows me to keep myself in this state. When that energy is lost, I simply will no longer be hearable, visible or partially solid and I won't be able to contact you again until I regain that energy. At the most, I can retain my form for at least a little over an hour. Ghosts can also hold and touch objects physically as I've demonstrated but that skill requires plenty of concentration and energy".

Jeremy pushes himself off the small ledge and floats towards Marcus, touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry for spooking you like that. It's just that as a Ghost, you tend to have less control over yourself and tend to go a bit crazy, especially when remembering your death".

Marcus is quiet.

"Am I scaring you?"

Marcus nods, "So what you're saying is that all those times where you, me and Mike hung out, you never ate or interacted with anyone except us. You tricked me into thinking that you were alive".

"Well, when you phrase it like that, it sounds harsh but that's exactly what I did. I didn't mean to lie to you but if I just outright told you what I was, you would have freaked out. I had to be certain that we could trust each other before I could reveal myself for what I was".

"That...makes sense I guess".

"And uh," added Jeremy, "your three dollars went to Mike".

"What about the bet yesterday then?"

"Ah Mike likes to do that sometimes, making me feel human, as if I still exist. It's a nice gesture. The twenty dollars is obviously still with him".

"Wait," Marcus halted him, "but you you've been using an iPhone?"

"Look at _your_ iPhone under Mike's contact".

Marcus whips out his iPhone and looks at his contacts list: There's no Jeremy, only Mike, and in his text messages, there are three speech bubbles two sent by Marcus and one sent by Mike. He hasn't seen the first one.

**Hey Mike, it's me Jeremy. I've got a certain someone you'll probably want to see. He's the new night guard of Fazbear's Fright. Can u meet us at the cafe with the pink cupcake?**

**Yeah Sure man. See u in 10 minutes.**

**[Image of Springtrap]**

**Do you recognise or know anything about this animatronic? If so, reply back to me ASAP.**

**Sincerely, Marcus.**

"On the first day we met, I possessed you for fifteen seconds to contact Mike. I really do apologise for that but it was urgent".

Marcus clutches his head, "I see...Argh, I'm still trying to process this. Seriously, my atheist beliefs are being shattered right before my very eyes".

"Take your time to adjust. I remember Mike reacting nearly the same way as you did when I finally managed to learn how to make contact with him after 15 lonely years".

There is a deep silence that cuts between them.

"So why are you stuck here?" questions Marcus, "What obstacle is barring _you_ from the afterlife?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to find my purpose. Is it the same as the children and Melody or is it something more?...By the way, Melody cursed you didn't she? I can see them you know: The strings".

"I believe she did...What's your history with her anyway?"

"It's complicated but I'll do my best to summarise: As a ghost, I figured out that Melody was the spirit possessing the Marionette, an animatronic I mentioned not too long ago that used to sit in that big present box in the Prize Corner, giving surprise gifts to children on birthday parties. The other children possessed the respective animatronics that they were stuffed inside, always looking up to Melody as their leader. Unlike her however, their sprits were completely bound to the animatronics and couldn't leave their metal shells. I've attempted to chat with her but let's just say that she's a girl of cryptic motives and few words. Plus, she kind of despises me for not heeding her warnings of the murderer...The children however were a little more receptive to me although their answers were much vaguer. They were saying something about finding a 'Purple Man' whom I think is their killer as well as mine. I'm unsure of what the purple means...Is it the colour of his shirt? His hair or maybe his Aura?"

"Aura?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to explain: Auras are like these glowing outlines on people that vary in multiple colours which associate themselves with the certain personality, hereditary and emotional traits of a person. For example," Jeremy raises his hand, a bluish tinge flickers on it in a manner similar to a flame, "My Aura is blue, Mike's is red and yours is lilac. My theory is that over the years, Melody and the children have been killing the staff in Fazbear's Pizzeria whose Auras more or less resemble that of the 'Purple Man' and since purple is a secondary colour..."

"Those with red and blue Auras were also their targets as well." Marcus concludes for him.

"Excellent." Jeremy claps and sighs, " I feel as if I'm so close to completing this mystery but _something_'s missing, A final piece of the puzzle vital to understanding everything as a whole...I can't put my finger on it but I suppose that it is Melody who holds the last and missing one".

Marcus nods, uncertain and perplexed, not knowing how to respond to all this.

"You were at Kitcha's four or five days ago weren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Mike overheard your conversation with your buddies while on his tea break and mentioned it to me. Said he'd never heard of Fazbear's Fright and wanted me to locate it, check it out from him. I did since I had nothing better to do and to my shock, the children and Melody were still haunting the place even without their animatronic bodies. However, they seemed less angrier than they were before...they had truly given up at this point, unable to find peace and their killer. Melody, while still refusing to speak with me, did in fact prevent me from going inside the building and the children, they were all so sad. I stayed outside the building though and saw you come through the doors at midnight and since then, I've been observing you in secret and pinpointed what Melody's new course of action is: She taken a strange fascination with you. For some undetermined reason, she believes you're her last hope to redeem herself and the children from their suffering and as a result, she's been making you play the arcade games and sent you into those hallucinations she conjured up to entertain the children. Melody and the kids no longer want to use violence to seek their peace, they want to redeem themselves through happiness and forgiveness and thus to achieve these things, they need you. So I can't believe I'm saying this, but,"

He grabs Marcus by the collar, "Please don't disobey Melody. Go back to Fazbear's Fright tonight and try bring peace to the restless spirits once and for all by learning their secrets and amusing them. Anymore questions?"

"Yes. You claim that Melody is the final piece of your mystery but where does the animatronic within Fazbear's Fright fit in? Why is there a corpse inside it and who's the person possessing it?"

"You never told me that."

"I only saw it today tucked within the animatronic. The body was perfectly preserved, killed by the metal in the machine".

"I truly do not know. I've seen what it's been doing to you and I'm terribly sorry I can't stop it. Even the Marionette and the children can't. It's protected by some kind of barrier, preventing unearthly forces from interfering with it. I can't even see its Aura but maybe Melody might know who's in the suit, after all she's been through a lot throughout these 3 decades".

Jeremy's body begins to fade, transmogrifying into a virtually translucent state.

"Oh no. I'm out of time..."

His legs are the first to vanish, dissolving into thin air. Jeremy speaks in a rush of panicked sentences containing important advice.

"Um..Ah..Call Mike later. Check if your management has dug up any files from the outlet , ask for an archive of employees who worked at Fazbears and look for a guy with your last name".

"Wait, why?"

"I don't know, 'Thorne' was a name I remembered before my death. It's important somehow".

His torso disappears and the effect moves upwards to his neck. "I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow".

Jeremy dissipates before Marcus's eyes without a trace.

* * *

_**11am**_

"Hey Mark, what brings you here again? Great to see you've made an appointment this time instead of barging in man".

"First thing's first:" Marcus throws the laptop on Oliver's desk, "Evidence. I have it. I know you probably aren't going to fire me but I want you to look at what I recorded last night".

Before leaving the Security Room back at Fazbear's Fright, Marcus took the main laptop. During the passing hours, despite the lack of power in the building, the laptop remained functioning on what limited battery it had without being charged and Marcus had lowered its screen, along with the maintenance panel's, without placing them in 'sleep' mode. Without Springtrap's notice, Marcus had secretly recorded the evidence he needed to prove to Oliver. The computer's battery life was approximately at 7% .

"Okay man, I'll look." Oliver stared at him challengingly. Marcus switches it on and passes it to the manager. The two of them look at the screen, fast forwarding the recording and examining the contents. The tape fast forwards to the facility's lights and power cutting out. Marcus stands up from his desk with his eyes closed and moves into the corridors of the dark building. Marcus watches himself shambling to a wall visible on CAM 5, pulling off a poster with his eyes shut in the corridor and tapping a set of numbers into the hidden dial pad behind the wall.

"Firstly, what's the deal man? The facility powers down and you start sleepwalking as if you're possessed. I'll admit, I'm a little creeped out by your behaviour..."

In the footage, Marcus presses the enter key and walks into the hole in the wall.

"Secondly, you seem to have entered our hidden basement where we keep our attraction's power generator. How do you know where the dial pad was and more importantly, how did know its code man?!" Oliver asks shocked, "It's reserved for only top secret employees".

"I don't know. Is there some significance to it?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a Skeleton Key type of code which accesses almost any secure electronic equipment in the two Fazbear outlets and, keeping in theme, we decided to incorporate the code into our electronic equipment as well. It's a secret so hush hush about it kay?"

Oliver leans back, turning off the computer and raising his eyebrow at Marcus in confusion,"What exactly were you trying to prove with this?"

"No fucking way," Marcus slams the table, "The basement was near the entrance, not CAM 5, and Springtrap was meant to be caught in action on the footage. Fuck, what's real anymore?"

"Springtrap?"

"Um...It's a nickname I've given for the animatronic".

Oliver sighs, "Look man, if this job is really to much for you. I'll fire you".

"Right now?" Marcus's eyes brighten.

"No, a day after the attraction opens".

"That Figures," Marcus huffs annoyed, "But do you think I could maybe wear the Furry suit instead and then maybe you could put the animatronic back where it came from or so help me spare my goddamn sanity".

"Nope. We need the authenticity to be successful Mark".

Marcus angrily stares at his string-bound wrists. "Fine, I'll continue for three more nights".

"That's the spirit. Now off you go, I have some filing to do".

"Hang on." Marcus halts Oliver, Do you have a file that contains a list of Freddy Fazbear's former employees?"

"Umm..We do but we aren't authorised to disclose them to people like you. Sorry man".

"Please, I beg of you, pull it out right this instant and search for an employee whose last name is 'Thorne'".

"Isn't that your last name?"

"I know that but-" Marcus stutters, "look even if you don't show it to me, at least read it out. It's super important".

"Okay," Oliver's hands were raised up in surrender. He pulled out a file from beneath his desk and flipped through its pages...

"Thaddeus...Theon...Ah! Here it is: Vincent Thorne."

Marcus's ears perked up at the name.

"Joined Fazbear's at Age 24 and has worked there since 1975. Security Guard. Has changed between day and night shifts plenty of times. Remarks from his employer say that he's a good person, always smiling and friendly with the kids. There's no picture of him though and the document says that he mysteriously vanished in 1996. Is he related to you somehow?"

Marcus stands up solemnly, "No. It's only a coincidence. Thank you for telling me".

He exits Oliver's office.

* * *

_Six year old Marcus had arrived home from school early and ran into his house energetically, his ears picking up upon the sound of a melodious piano tune being played. His father was in the house, his fingers deftly prancing upon the white piano keys with grace and expertise. He was 'performing' Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14. Hitting the final note, the song ended with a grand, lingering pause. His father wheezed._

_His son clapped in applause from the couch, "That was amazing."_

_"Why thank you son." His father cracks his knuckles, __"Been playing this instrument since I was young you know. Could have become a professional pianist if I hadn't joined Law Enforcement"._

_His father steps off the piano and sits next to Marcus on the couch. "How was your day?"_

_Marcus shrugs, "Fine"._

_"You've grown a lot. I see that you're much taller than any of the kids in your class." He cups his son's chin, emerald eyes locking with each other ,"You look more like your mother these days although you appear to have inherited a few noticeable traits from me..."_

_His father inclines closer to his son's face, tracing a finger over his son's sleek facial features and kisses him __tentatively on the lips. Marcus, understandably, is very disturbed by this._

_"Dad? he mouths frightened, "what are you-mnnh"_

_His father crushes their lips together. A hand snakes up Marcus's waist, brushing over a soft skin of baby fat when the red phone attached to the living room wall rings. His father releases his grip from beneath Marcus's shirt._

_"Damn.. Sorry son." he exhales lustfully, "Don't tell your mother about this"._

_Marcus says nothing. His eyes are wide, cheeks red as roses. His father pulls away, answering the phone._

_"Go do your homework." His father waves off Marcus. "Forget this ever happened. Ah,__ hey boss..."_

_Marcus climbs up the stairs to his room, feeling abashed and very...violated._

_The day went about as normal. Marcus said nothing. His father never tried to do what he did with him again. However, the memory has tough hold on him n__o matter how hard he tries to shrug it off, Marcus can't seem to truly censor this memory from his life...Hell, he doesn't even know why it happened..._

* * *

**10:45pm**

More than an hour ago, Marcus declined Jack's invitation to the party but still let him drop by to receive the free merchandise Mark had promised him. Their conversation was short going a little like this:

Jack pulled up by the driveway and rolled down his windows of his Mercedes Benz, Bon Jovi blaring from the radio in his car.

"Hey Marcus, sup? Why you in your uniform?".

"Ah Jack, there'e been a change of plans. I won't be coming with you tonight".

"Why didn't you text me you weren't coming then?"

"Because of this. Surprise man"

Marcus hands him the Fredy Fazbear plushie.

"Woah, cool." He pressed its nose which squeaked happily, "It's the real thing, a rare collectors item." he squealed like an energetic fangirl.

"Thought it might make up for my lack of presence in today's party". shrugged Marcus.

"You want me to drop you off at the attraction bro?"

"It's 9pm...too early. I'll go myself".

"Great, see you on Halloween night bro".

Jack drove off loudly in a forward direction.

"Yeah. I hope I can see you too..."

Presently, Marcus sits on his bed, his Toy Bonnie figurine placed by left by the side of his lamp because it took up too much space in his bag. The strings are burning on his hands like yesterday. He doesn't have a choice, He has to leave soon whether he wants to hear the truth of Fazbear's or not.

Marcus strolls to his bookshelf and grabs the old vertically shot photograph of his family slot into an antique frame. In the photograph, his family is in a park beneath a pavilion. Marcus is four years old, sitting innocently on his father's shoulders before everything went wrong...

Years before his mother's death, his biological father who had a fond love of music had inexplicably run away from his family without explanation before Marcus's seventh birthday and never returned. The cops had searched high and low for his father but he was never found. Marcus and his mother hadn't predicted this, they were both left distraught and confused as to why he would do such a thing. Eventually, Marcus's mother remarried and although she hadn't changed their last names, nothing else was the same in their lives. His new father, Harold Carter, was cold and had no room for heart to heart conversations. As a result, the two had a hard time coping with each other for years but overall, they accepted one another and moved on with their lives and since then, Marcus hasn't seen his second father since his mother's funeral...

"Dad..." Marcus traces his face, "Were you an employee at Fazbear's? It's a funny coincidence you know...I never got to know what your job was, what your name was and yet, there's a Security Guard who worked at Freddy Fazbear's named Vincent Thorne. You know what's even funnier? Vincent vanished on the same year you ran away from us." Marcus mutters sadly, "Who knows? Maybe it is you, maybe it isn't..."

He places the frame back in its original position.

"I just want you see you again. I want to know why you left us all alone without warning. I miss you so much..."

**_Riing...Riiing...Ring..._**

Marcus's phone pulls him out of his somber nostalgia and he answers the call. It's Mike.

"Hey Mark." answered Mike yawning.

"Hey Mike."

"So uh, did Jeremy..."

"He did." informed Marcus.

"Umm...So you okay with what-?"

"It's a little hard to accept but I'm fine. Jeremy told me to call you and," Marcus sighs scratching his head, "I forgot. He said you had something interesting to tell me?"

"Yeah, we found old pictures and files of the old Fazbear location on a secluded part of the internet." On the other side of the phone, Jeremy was in bed, his wife in the shower and child already fast asleep. "That animatronic in Fazbear's Fright is indeed part of the first location along with the Marionette and Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy?"

"You haven't seen it yet? That's unheard of...That thing usually attempts to kill you on the fourth and fifth night".

"What's Golden Freddy?"

"Fitz and I weren't sure until now: As it turns out, Golden Freddy and...Springtrap is it? Were the first two animatronics to _ever_ exist in Fazbear's Diner. They were built with a special mechanism in their endoskeletons which enabled _people_ to _wear_ them. Allegedly, they're referred to as the 'Springlock Suits'. However, due to some unfortunate and very gory accidents over the years, the two animatronics were retired during renovations in the 1980s and locked away in a covert room".

Mike tells him nothing more.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's all I can give you unfortunately. Good luck surviving man".

The call ends with a loud 'beep'.

* * *

**12:11pm**

Tonight, the sky is devoid of stars which are blotted by black clouds. Marcus steps out of the bus carrying his bag and the laptop, entering the facility in a grim mood. It's s routine: Marcus plops down this seat and sets the laptop next to the maintenance panel then connects them with the wire. Marcus opens his bag, he's packed a water bottle, his iPhone and two donuts. Marcus puts them on the desk and watches the cameras, Springtrap's in the hallways but it doesn't speak. Neither does it move much tonight. The recordings of the deceased Phone Guy resume, Marcus does not bother with muting it.

_**Hello, hello? Uhm, this is just a reminder about company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other properties not being currently used and as a back-up safety location for employees only. It is not a break room, it should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate, and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved, and would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you, and remember to smile- you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**_

Marcus rubs his hand together and continues to watch the screen. To his left, a thick, gold shape wearing a top hat appears. Marcus swivels around with his chair. Nothing. Nothing except:

"Goddamn it." curses Marcus picking up the Toy Bonnie figurine and placing it on his desk, "Why are you here? Didn't I leave you back at my apartment?"

Marcus groans, placing Toy Bonnie on his desk and switches from camera to camera. In CAM 8, Melody stands in the corridor taking on the form of a satanic, grinning and lanky Mime. Her head jitters towards the camera.

"Hey Melody," he greets the spirit, "Uh, can you hear me?"

The Mime's eyeballs glow white. Melody nods.

"Listen, I don't understand why you picked me of all people to suffer with you and the children for these past few nights. I'm a normal, sort of mentally unstable guy who's doesn't have a good body shape and I haven't done anything _terribly_ wrong with my life. In fact, I'm kind of like a tumbleweed, I go wherever the wind takes me. I have no true aspirations for the future, I have no idea what I want to do with my life and I dream that possibly, if I make it out of this job alive, I'll try harder to find what I honestly desire".

Marcus reclines in his seat. "We've met before haven't we? I'm beginning to remember you from childhood, you called yourself Marion, as in Marionette right? and gave me a gift. You influenced me to pick this job didn't you?"

Melody is silent in the low-resolution footage of the camera.

"Well, are you going to answer me? If you aren't then that's OK too. The man who hired me promised me an interesting job here but, this was not the kind of interesting I had in mind...Still, I'm glad I've been able to help you and the kids find your peace or whatever".

A blast of static hits the monitor.

**[Video Error]**

**[Ventilation Error]**

Marcus bangs the keyboard. _Stupid, Shitty building system..._

By the time he reboots the systems, Melody is gone. 2 hours pass without action, the atmosphere feels unnatural and downright boring without the animatronic abomination hunting him down and approaching his room door. Marcus's eyelids are drooping over his eyeballs at this point, drowsiness spreads over him like a warm blanket.

_No, can't sleep...I have to monitor the cameras...I don't want to die..._

He can't force himself to stay awake any longer. For an inexplicable reason, he's being pulled deeper and deeper into slumber and then, the world goes dark.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Marcus had awakened lying upon a flat surface to the rhythm of falling raindrops above him, the thunder booming in time to the pitters and patters of the water droplets. He then stands, noting that he's in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria but it's not the one he went to today. It was the second. The area is dirty, old wall paint is flaking off the sides and leaking pipes are exposed from the walls and tiles. Marcus even sees that water is leaking from the ceiling, unable to contain the wet weather. A lone mouse emerges from the corner __only to scramble back into the darkness of the facility. In the area ahead, Marcus hears someone humming Beethoven's Fur Elise. He sprints en route to the source of the sound and slows down midway, gazing at the crouching dark violet coloured figure facing Marcus in the next room: It's the Purple Man._

_This was the moment of truth._

_Marcus cautiously creeps closer to the possible killer of the children, Melody and Jeremy. With each distance he covers, the Purple Man's identity gradually reveals itself ,taking on more defined, distinctive features while the colour fades off of him into more natural tones although a vague outline of the purple essence lingers on his form. Marcus can see him clearly now: __The murderer's wearing a Fazbear Security uniform, a pair of rectangular glasses tucked into the right pocket of his pants. He has a marginally square jaw, a cleft chin, bright emerald eyes and wavy brown hair that's tied into a ponytail, reaching to a length a little beyond his shoulder. He has many of Marcus's physical traits with the exception of his chin and slimmer body shape._

_The Purple Man, the murderer, is a face he hasn't seen in years..._

_"Dad?" Marcus chokes, a smile taking shape at the corner of his lips, "Dad, is that really you?"_

_Marcus's father smirks, standing up with a wrench in his hands and a box of tools at his side. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, The four animatronics had been dismantled by him, their bits and broken parts scattered across on the floor. He's as handsome as Marcus remembers him._

_**"Finally,"** he speaks breathing heavily, "**Everything's over. I've covered up my tracks in this godforsaken place".**_

_"Tracks?" Marcus asks his father baffled. His eyebrows curve inwards._

_His father is unable to see Marcus or hear his son's distraught question. He chuckles to himself, __"**Hard to believe I'd gotten away with all these killings scot free. You're a genius Vincent, now**_** _all thats left to do is dispose of my son and wife"._**

_Marcus's eyes widen and his smile dips into a gawking frown. He shakes his head in denial, "No, no...You can't possibly be the murderer, right Dad?"_

_There's a light sound getting closer from the darkness of the other corridor. Marcus and his father turn to face the music. The Toreador march plays while s__hadows slither out from beneath the floor, approaching them while taking the forms of four injured, eyeless children wearing the masks of various Freddy Fazbear mascots. A boy wearing the Freddy mask is bleeding from a wound in his heart. The girl with long blonde hair in a pink dress, whom Marcus recognises from the newspaper article, is the one wearing the Chica mask, a horizontal laceration sliced dead centre in her neck. The third one is an dark-skinned boy in the Bonnie mask who appears much worse, his intestines hanging out of his torso as he shambles with the other two ghosts to their killer. The esoteric fourth is far behind the three, wearing a Gold-painted Freddy mask. The child's floating in midair, bleeding from its legs which are ugly stumps._

_Each of them mumbles incoherent pleas:_

_"Why...Why?"_

_"You did __this to us!"_

_"Don't leave!"_

_"It's me..."_

**_"Oh, it's you four...Fuck off why don't you?" _**_he hisses in a __poor attempt to shoo them away._

_Marcus's father nearly chooses to run into the direction of Marcus's corridor when he abruptly shouts. Marcus looks behind him. Two more eyeless but older children block his way out, both identical in their traits of reddish hair and height with the exception of their genders. The boy wears the Foxy mask whereas the girl wears a more feminine version of the Foxy mask with mascara and magenta lipstick._

_"You can never leave Purple Man," the adolescent twins taunt their killer simultaneously, "Burn in hell with us. Forever and ever and ever and ever..."_

_**"Fuck, the two of you are here as well? Get away from me. I won't hesitate to use force".**_

_Marcus's father reaches for the gun dangling on his belt, only to grasp at empty space._

_**"What the-?"**_

"Hi."

_Marcus takes back what he said about the Bonnie-child looking the scariest as now, it is very certain that the child in the Balloon Boy mask wins top prize for scariest child. The poor kid has a Glasgow Grin carved into his mouth, forced to smile for eternity. He's cackling manically next to Freddy, in his hands is his father's weapon and he's toying with it as if it were well...a toy. _

**_"Tch, you're the kid I hated the most of all. You kept playing tricks on me in a feeble attempt to escape but alas, you couldn't evade me for long." _**_His father outstretches his hand_**_,_ "_Give me back my gun asshole"._**

_Finally, the last phantom arrives. __The eldest ghost, the Marionette, __steps forward from the group of children and claps her hands twice._

_"Very good everyone, Benjamin." she takes the gun from the Balloon Boy kid and points it at his father's forehead. "We have him at last"._

**_"You've got to be kidding me, all of you are here?!"_**

_"Indeed you Monster," Melody seethes maliciously at their killer, "You're cornered and definitely not getting away from us this time. By your death, we shall finally be free...We never forgot you, We'll never forgive you"._

_The ghosts murmur among themselves ferociously._

_**"Shit!"** curses his father. **"Stay...Stay away from me!"**_

_"We can't" all of them say in unison._

_**"Ngh."** his father weighs his options and realises that the only room that he can head to is the forbidden, secret room behind him. His father breaks into a run and__ Marcus follows him, teardrops growing at the edge of his eyes._

**_"Crap, where do I hide?"_**

_Vincent surveys the formerly boarded up __room and sees the single, defective and abandoned Golden 'Spring-lock' Suit by the corner. The management had warned him pertaining to the use of these suits but Vincent had neglected to pay__ attention and, clouded by fear in his terrified condition, had forgotten about their past malfunctions._

**_"Ah! This will do...I planned to save you for my son's corpse but now, it seems that I have no choice but to wear you"._**

_Marcus is already aware that he's stuck in a flashback. He's calculated, put together the events and immediately, he knows something awful is going to happen. He knows the identity of Springtrap._

_"No..." Marcus weeps, his heart breaking into two, "Why? Dad, don't go in there..."_

_His father turns the crank of the suit. __Once, Twice, Three times._

_The animatronic splits open, making room for his father's body. His father positions and fits himself into the animatronic, fastening its metal hide to cloak himself carefully, and stands completely still. The spectres of the children and Melody had popped into the room at the exact same moment, rage burning in their eyes. They stop where they are, gazing around the room for their killer._

_His father laughs, It's not his normal laugh: It sounds sinister, maniacal...Evil. _

**_"Ha...ha..hehe. Can't see me now you stupid youths...I only have to wait until they disappear and then I can-"_**

_SProing! One of the screws loosen themselves and tumble out, making a 'plunk' sound when it hits the floor._

**_"Huh? What the hell was-"_**

_In an instant, ironic twist of fate, the Metal Fortress that his father had sought refuge in unexpectedly transformed into a makeshift Iron Maiden, his brutal, everlasting punishment cloaked in the guise of a saving grace._

_Two sharp needles were the first to bring him pain, piercing into his torso, face and eyeballs._

**_"AHHHHHH!"_**

_His father topples over, crashing loudly against the wall. He sits up in spite of the damage and struggles hopelessly to remove this accursed suit off his body._

**_"Help, Someone help me! Get it off! Get it off!"._**

_Marcus can't interfere or turn back the clock, he merely watches in horror and imagines the torture his father endures as his body__ is crushed agonisingly by the mechanisms within the machine. Vincent stretches his hands to unfasten the clasps from his legs. Big Mistake._

_Crack!_

_The suit clamps down on him tighter, breaking the bones in his father's nimble fingers. _

**_"AHHHHH!"_**

_The rest of the wearable animatronic tightens instantaneously as well, compressing his father within the suit to inhuman levels. His father's flesh gives no resistance and the metal endoskeleton merges itself tortuously with his father's build. His father thrashes around, wailing madly. The steel penetrates, ejecting his father's insides through pressure. His organs and blood spew grotesquely from each gap of the animatronic. His father's sobbing at this point, losing gallons of blood with the addition of his sanity..._

_**"AH! ARGH Make it stop!"** his father pleads gargling on a pool of his own blood._

_Marcus views this as nearly symbolic: His father's physical form melding in sync with the animatronic's endoskeleton, karmically and appropriately undergoing a literal metamorphosis into his true form: That of a Monster._

_**"YOU!"** Vincent scowls at the Melody, **"You knew this would happen to me. You led me here to die on purpose".**_

_Melody contemplates putting a bullet to his father's head to end his misery but fate ends his life before she can respond._

**"Ah..Ack..Ah..."**_With h__is father's dying breath, the last of the contraptions activated. The animatronic's mechanical head and eyes spring forth, bluntly compressing his father's cranium to a pulp and forcing out his emerald eyes, severing them from their optic nerve. Their killer, Marcus's father, was dead._

_The children and Melody stare at each other uncertainty. __"What now? The Bad Man's dead, we got the right one this time so why are we still here?"_

_"I...I don't understand." a line of mascara trails down from Melody's eyes, "He was certainly our killer. His death should have set us free...What did I do wrong?"_

_Melody slumps to the floor in defeat. All of them band together in a group hug and the children begin to cry._

_"Hey, hey everyone...Don't be sad." Melody comforts them, "I have one more gift. One that can free us for sure"._

_"Where is it?" asks the kid in the Freddy mask._

_"Don't expect it to arrive soon Daniel. We'll have to wait for a long time, wait until we're found again and maybe, we'll truly be free at last. Go to sleep, we'll rest for as long as we have to"._

_Each of the children vanish one by one. Only __Melody stays behind, staring at the corpse within the golden animatronic. _

_"Sooner or later, the past always returns to haunt us..."_

_The mechanical abomination twitches sightly and its pupils glow a bright white._

**_"Spring...Trap...Spring Trap. My name is Springtrap."_**

_"Well Marcus," a voice buzzes in his ear, "Are you glad you learnt the truth?"_

* * *

Marcus awoke, recoiling to reality. His head's on the desk. Tears are spilling from his emerald eyes, the eyes he shares with a killer. Resentfully he wipes them away and comes face to face with Springtrap, no, his _Father_ outside the transparent plastic window in front of him.

**M̢͕̦̹͙a̻͚̗̦ͅr͏̜͎̥c̘̲ụ̳̹̼͇̤̜s̨̞̠̗.̙̻͈̲͇̭͞.͏̯̞̙̮̬ͅ.͏̬̬͚̭̭I͙̪͓̰̺͇͓ ̞̞̤͓̱ļo͟v̸é͈͖̩͔ͅ ̣̪̥͔͙͙y̯͇͚͈̘͓͇o̫̬͙͕̕ụ.̩͖̟̠͉͚.͉̠̞̩̟̻.̱P̝̤l̀e̩͚̙a̰̠̦̜ṣ̳̼͎̙̟̯͢e̠̺̰̬̘ ͏̭H̕el͎̫̠̪͘p̞̤ ̜͕͓̫̤̗m̞͙e̪̤̼͙ͅ.̭̱͖͞.̤͇͚̤͖̳̕ͅ.̠̟̖͇̻**

These words were all the confirmation he needed.

"How could you...Those children, you took their lives away you sick fuck".

Marcus punches the window enraged, staring up at his father.

**Marcus...**

"NO." Marcus refuses loudly and then, he rambles vehemently, "No, I won't help you _Dad_. You deserve your shitty fate, you only have yourself to blame. For more than two decades, my mother believed that you ran away because you cheated on her in secret. For more than two decades, I believed that you'd ran away because you couldn't cope with my mental illness. We _suffered _because_ of_ you, you know that. Knowing the truth now, everything's much worse... I was an accident wasn't I? I was never meant to be born. Hell, your relationship with my mother was probably a ruse to cover up your crimes or something. I heard everything you said Dad, you were planning to kill me and Mom, that animatronic you died in was meant for _my corpse_. Was my life a complete lie? You didn't love us and I bet you didn't love _me_ at all...Fuck you Dad, Fuck you".

Marcus raises his middle finger, tears persisting from his eyes and flowing down his cheeks, his mind in a chaotic state of fury, frenzy and fear. He deserts his shift early at **_5:45am, _**withdrawing from the facility and sobbing with fluctuating emotions of despair and rage. No fight is put up from either Melody or his Father.

**[NIGHT 5 END]**

_To be concluded..._

* * *

**That awkward moment when you make a subtle Metal Gear Rising reference in the creepy flashback huh?...**

**As always, leave a like, follow or review on how I'm doing.**

**The Horror Story ends on Night 6.**


	7. Night 6

**Author's note:**

**So the reason for writing this story was ,yes, due to the hype of FNAF but also because I needed to vent out some of my recent stress and own fears of the future...When I first began writing this ****fic, I doubted it would be a success but thank you all for your support. Also, I was kind of new to the FNAF fandom so there were a lot of mechanics and history of the game I had to research while also watching Markiplier's playthroughs of the third game. ****I'm not sure if this ending is good enough but I tried my best and I'm posting it anyway because a story left hanging is going to frustrate a lot of people.**

**Let's go then: ****This chapter's title is from the song 'Our little horror story' by Aviators.**

**Small but slightly larger Playlist:**

**1\. The Kill(Bury me)-30 seconds to Mars**

**2\. Just Gold- FNAF fan song by Mandopony **

**3\. The titular chapter song**** (This chapter has sort of a final confrontation feel to it)**

**4\. Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift (After Marcus escapes the fire)**

**5\. More than a feeling-Boston (Play it right now)**

* * *

**Night 6: ****Our Little Horror Story**

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

_Three raps resonated upon Marcus's locked door._

"_Marcus, please open the door." beseeched his mother, Penelope. Her cerulean eyes had a few haggard bags beneath them, proof of her sleeplessness and tears._

_Its been four years since her spouse vanished...He was last seen entering the his workplace at this very hour in the evening during a heavy thunderstorm, contacted by his boss to aid him in discarding and organising certain items __within a soon-to-be closed restaurant that were meant to__ be shipped away to a warehouse for future purposes__. The cops who were in charge of investigating her husband's disappearance_, _some of whom were Vincent's closest friends_, _left the case unsolved with no leads as to where else Vincent might have gone. At the scene of the crime, all they found was his car was parked within an area of his workplace but any other traces of her spouse's whereabouts were not once detected._

_Behind the door, Marcus lay on his blue-blanketed bed with headphones covering his ears, listening to Boston's 'More than a Feeling'._

_"Go away Mum. I don't want to talk with you and Harold. __I don't mean to sound like a brat but," Marcus puts down his headphones, "I hate him Mom. I understand that **you** love him but he can't replace what we've lost"._

_"Harold left fifteen minutes ago Marcus." sighs his mother, __"Honey, I'm as upset as you are but we have to move on even if things don't work out for the best. I think your new father will be good for us to start anew. __Wherever my husband is now, I doubt he's ever coming back to us...Although I've never seen evidence of it, he probably ran away with some other woman better than me."_

_"Or maybe he couldn't bear with the responsibilities of raising a psychotic child." suggested Marcus in an verbal act of self-harm._

_His mother gasped, "Don't say those things about yourself honey, you're not a psychopath you're just...a little mentally unstable. __It's true that I don't love Harold the same way as I loved your father but, life goes on Marcus...You have to accept that. Even you won't speak with me, come out and help with the chores at least..."_

_There's a click. Marcus steps out of the room, his emerald eyes shifting coldly in another direction._

_"I'll wash the dishes." says her son flatly. He walks down the stairs away from his mother, betrayal and hurt shining both their eyes..._

* * *

"ARGH!"

Marcus cries in anguish, hitting of both his fists on the bark of a withered oak tree. A bird perched on one of its branches flies away from the minuscule, upward vibration. Marcus doesn't care if anyone sees him like this, his conscience is too wrecked for him to be rational at the moment. Marcus recalls his blurred past, the fleeting moments he'd spent with his biological father for six years: Each of his actions, his smiles, all of them were sugarcoated lies...

Marcus collapses on the shivering, leaf littered earth beneath his feet. He bawls, not knowing how much time has passed, releasing years of suppressed rage and tears from his father's unexplained absence. While his second father, Harold, was a cold bastard inside and out, his real father, Vincent, had concealed something much more sinister beneath his invariably grinning facade. Marcus's emotions at this point were a cocktail of fury, disgust, resentment and despair and soon, he would crumble both physically and mentally if he wasn't consoled.

Thankfully, consolation wasn't too far away...

Marcus sobs so vigorously that he doesn't realise a pair of gloved hands have pulled him up and are warmly embracing him.

"Marcus? Marcus? Jeremy woke me up thirty minutes ago, told me you were crying...What's wrong?" asks Mike genuinely worried for Marcus's well-being.

The young man couldn't accomplish to string together an intelligible sentence through his constant blubbering, "Ah..Ah...AHHH".

Mike hugs the traumatised 'Security Guard' tighter, patting him on the back, "Shh, relax...take it easy man. We'll talk when you get a hold of yourself."

For a long time, Marcus's strong sobs soon quietened down into mere whimpers.

"There there Marcus. Feeling better?"

Marcus sniffles, "I just found out that my dad was a child murderer and possibly a pedophile/rapist. How the fuck do you think I feel?"

"Whoa, What?!" Mike exclaims.

"I suspected as much..." utters Jeremy materialising into existence beside Mike, crossing his arms as he does so. Today, Jeremy's in his more youthful form, seeing as how there was no longer a reason for him to hide his true state-of-being to Marcus.

"Jeremy, You...You witnessed what happened that night didn't you?" accuses Marcus furiously, "All along, you were working with Melody, aware my father was the Purple Man, that the spirits of his victims purposely killed him in cold blood and you kept this all this information to yourself to let me suffer for five nights!"

"Marcus, let's not jump to conclusions:I didn't _know_ your father was the killer until you said it aloud seconds ago. It was only a _possibility_ I had come to when I first heard your last name and therefore, I never said anything because I was afraid you'd deny it. When Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down for good in 1997, I didn't stay behind with the ghosts. Melody didn't want me haunting the place with them and so immediately, she forced me out. Then I went to 'live' with Mike, learnt to communicate with him again after several years, and the rest is history. I never got to witness your father, my killer, brought to justice."

After clarifying this, Jeremy floats nearer to Marcus, "Melody sent you into a dream last night but I couldn't see its contents. Do you mind describing it to us? I would have liked to know how he died...You may or may not want to but letting out what you saw may help relieve the anxieties in your mind".

"Alright, I'll tell you..."

Marcus narrated to Jeremy and Mike the whole story in the cool morning air: The story of Melody and the six children who'd died by his father's hands and wanted revenge, finally luring him into his excruciating annihilation. He'd also told the two men of his darkest secret that he'd shared to absolutely no one: The incident where he was nearly molested as a child by his own father.

"...And if his boss's call hadn't cockblocked him at that moment, I do not know what else my father could have done to me. Would he have robbed me of my virginity along with my first kiss? Murdered me? or both?" Marcus shivers.

"Holy shit man," exclaims Mike again, "Why didn't you tell your mom or call the cops?"

"My father was a cop and he'd instructed me not to say anything her. It was only after I'd grown up that I realised that what he did, and what he would have done, to me was fucked up and I'd never understood why until today".

Marcus puts his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, "I can't cope with this, everything makes too much sense...I'm being punished for my father's bad karma and his corpse has been rotting in that goddamn animatronic for ages. Additionally, he's been actively trying to kill me for three nights. It was only yesterday that he just became docile, as if he suddenly remembered who I was".

"Maybe he did." Jeremy says.

"What do you mean?"

"When I died, I lost most of my memories pertaining to my past, present, future and concept of thought. I awoke as an amnesiac, only driven by my feelings of sadness and confusion, recalling only significant terms, places and names that were on my mind before I died and, knowing that I needed to find them to get back my memories, I wandered to Fazbear's Pizzeria and ran into Mike. Instantly, I remembered nearly everything and tried to speak with him only to realise that I was dead and that he wouldn't be able to see or hear me until years passed...What I'm trying to say is that when you return as a ghost, you don't remember a lot until you recover your memories through familiar items or experiences. Can you think of anything that may have triggered your father's memories to return?"

Marcus brings up his wrist, caressing the accessory upon to it. "My bracelet. It was a present from him to my mum on their first date...So what you're telling me is that my father was only acting blindly on his feelings of rage and murder before he discovered who I was?"

"Yes." affirmed Jeremy.

Marcus grimaced, "Jeremy, I'm sorry...Your blood, its on my hands..."

"None of this is your fault Marcus. You're not the monster here, it's your father who has to blame remember?"

Marcus hugs himself, the last teardrop rolling down his right eye. "But because of him, you and the children are dead...I can't forgive myself. I-I'm appalled by my existence".

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. Just because you're the son of a murderer doesn't mean you have to account for everything terrible he did but Melody however...She thinks otherwise. Judging by her recent actions, she might have been trying to kill two birds with one stone: Cursing you to redeem yourself for your father's wrongdoings while using you to making the children happy during these nights. I bet she's going to have to apologise greatly to you after this isn't she?"

Marcus chuckles slightly at this,"You're right...But what do we do now that we know everything? Springtrap will definitely murder innocent people if the attraction opens in two days and as for the management, they're being a bunch of ignorant dicks who won't see evidence of a killer animatronic even if it was right in front of their very eyes".

Mike snaps his fingers and proceeds to make a ludicrous proposition: "I have a brilliant solution: Why don't we burn Fazbear's Fright down?"

"Excuse me," Marcus does a double take, "are you insane?"

"Yup," Mike pumps his fists energetically, "we're going to blaze it!"

"With what, a grenade?!"

"Copious amounts of alcohol my friend. You bring in four large bottles of it, pour it over the facility, toss a matchstick into it and BOOM! There it goes. The children and Melody are free and Fazbear's is gone forever at long last".

"I suppose you've tried it before...?"

"Indeed I did...and that's how I got fired from Fazbear's. I threw some alcohol on one of the stage curtains and lit it up. Unfortunately, some of the staff spotted me and the flames didn't get very far. They were extinguished as soon as it grew into the size of a basketball. Also, the management complained that I smelled bad. 'Body Odour' my ass..." grumbles Mike.

"Okay..." Marcus rubs his temple with his index finger, "so if this plan is going to work, where do you suppose I can buy four large bottles of cheap alcohol? Secondly, why not pour a large container of gasoline on it?"

"Hmmm...that does sound like a more sensible plan. Just don't dispose of the can within the perimeter of the attraction and we'll get away from the investigators without a hitch." He pats Marcus on his shoulder, "You've gone through enough already Mark, put yourself and the spirits in Fazbear's to rest. Don't worry, I'll prepare the stuff and join you tonight. You want a ride to your apartment?"

"Sure. Thank you." Marcus says graciously. True, Mike could be outrageous and annoying although, at the same time, he honestly was a considerate and funny person.

_I haven't known him for very long and maybe I not know him for much longer. Might as well_ _give him another chance..._

Marcus and Mike stroll to the carpark, saying farewell to Jeremy who remains where he is, watching the two of them go.

"Three's a crowd." mutters Jeremy sadly lowering his blue eyes. A humanoid silhouette of black and white appears behind him.

_**"I heard everything. You're aware that if the two of them do burn this place, there's a chance that you'll fulfil your purpose and come to the afterlife with us...Never to return."**_

"That's okay. The two of them don't know that yet but I've been anticipating this for a long time...You have too haven't you?"

Melody doesn't answer.

Jeremy sighs, "You're gone again aren't you? Figures..."

* * *

_**1pm**_

As per normal for Marcus, he did what he usually did when he was upset: Eat heavily.

He's seated in a fast food outlet donned in casual clothes, having ordered a six-foot long subway sandwich and a cheesecake, his eyes glazed in deep thought. Although he was hungry, he purposefully left his meal untouched, dubious and apprehensive thoughts swirling throughout his head of what would go down tonight.

"Is this seat taken?" a feminine voice questions him.

Marcus turns to the girl beside him holding a tray which includes a packet of french fries and a pizza slice.

"Hey Becky. No, it isn't".

Becky sits next to him, wearing a tank top with a blue running man on it. It suggests that she's not going to work today, or maybe she has and now she's having her break...

"Hi Marcus, haven't seen you in a while...You've got a lot to eat there".

"I'm in a bad mood Rebecca..."

"You missed a great party last night man." Becky chatters, "William got drunk and started singing, Kevin threw up and Jack played the newly released game based on the lore of Fazbear's. It's basically a simple point and click game where you have to avoid getting caught by the demon-possessed mascots of Fazbear's or else they'll jumpscare you and the game ends. Lots of reviews are already saying it's a great game and rumour has it that it may be a contender for Best Indie Game of the Year. Me however? I found it kind of repetitive after a while, the game is just a bunch of cheap scares and..." Rebecca trails off, "Hey you okay Mark, you look really tired and a bit down".

Marcus groans, "I am. My job's tougher than I thought it would be and they aren't letting me quit until after the first day the attraction opens".

"I see..." Rebecca providentially doesn't push any further on this question.

Marcus devours a portion of his sandwich and swallows it before continuing to speak, "Becky, what if a relative of yours did something so terrible you couldn't forgive them?"

"Depends on how close I was to him or her. What happened?"

"Forget it Becky," waves off Marcus, "I don't know why I asked...".

_I just want everything over and done with..._

Becky inclines closer to her friend, "Well, it's not the best advice I can give you Marcus but, people usually make bad choices and sometimes, they tend go over the edge and become a mistake. Nevertheless, mistakes are mistakes and all you can do is forgive in the end".

"That advice is kind of pathetic." Marcus takes a bigger bite of his subway sandwich.

"Sorry..." apologises Becky, "Philosophy and comforting people aren't really my strengths". She points to his small box of donuts on the table "Can I have one?"

"Sure." Marcus neglects to mention that he'd bought them hours ago and left them uneaten in the open 'air' of the facility.

She takes the chocolate one. Becky and Marcus eat in silence next to each other, holding in their deepest secrets and thoughts for the rest of the duration they are with each other.

Becky sits up, "Well, I'm going Marcus. See you in Fazbear's the day after tomorrow".

"Hey Becky," Marcus mumbles, "I'll miss you..."

He can't help but feel a sense of impending doom, can't help believing that he's going to die tonight. It's a strange fear...He wasn't certain if this day would be his last, he hasn't planned much for his future and doesn't know what he would want if he instantly became aware if this was truly the last day he would ever live. However, one thing he's ticked off that checklist already was to, at the most, say goodbye to at least one of his friends.

"What did you say? It's kinda noisy in here..."

"Nevermind. See you around". Marcus smiles nervously.

Becky smiles back and winks, leaving the restaurant.

_The wheel of fate is turning, these strings bind me to achieve an outlined destiny. Whatever it may be, I can't avoid it but, I'll try live out the rest of this day in a good mood. _

Marcus's stomach grumbles, aching and distended from the large amount of food he's eaten. In dismay, Marcus rubs the increasing rolls of fat on his body to calm down his digestive system.

_I'll probably start by exercising in a few hours..._

* * *

_**12am.** _It was time.

Marcus is within the Security Room, disabling the camera feed on the assumption that the electronic equipment may not destroyed in the upcoming onslaught.

**Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

He then switches off the audio and opens the back door, proceeding to let Mike inside who absorbs the atmosphere of the place and coughs.

"Wow, this place is much crappier than I imagined it to be."

"We're not here so I that can give you a tour of the place Mike, we're here to burn it down remember?"

"I know that".

Mike hands Marcus his 10 litre Jerry Can of gasoline. Hours before, the two men had made their preparations and discussed their intentions on how this place would burn down. Marcus had stated that it would be best for them to spilt up: Mike could light up the back of the facility while Marcus dealt with the front, blowing up the building's generator in the process. However, the two of them would first try to erase as much evidence as they could and then stage their attack on the facility as a mishap of the loose cables in case of witnesses, which was why Marcus had worn his Fazbear Security uniform tonight.

"Watch out for Springtrap." cautions Marcus as he exits the back door, "Before I shut off the cameras, I saw him in CAM 4".

Mike gives him a thumbs up, "You sure you're fine with us splitting up?"

"I'm sure Mike. Besides, I'm the only one here who knows the code to get to the power generator".

"Alright. If there's any sign of trouble, I'll come after you from the entrance".

"Great." Marcus tosses him the keys, "Lock the door with the third key after you're done. Ensure my father doesn't flee this place alive".

Mike nods, noting how much darker Marcus was acting this time. Marcus closes the door and makes his way round to the entrance of Fazbear's Fright.

_Good God, this is irony at its finest. I'm getting away with this crime like how my father got away with his murders. I should be angry with myself but I'm not. Unlike my father, this arsonist scandal I'm committing is for the greater good of humanity. _

Marcus saunters in as silently as he can to the corridor at CAM 5. The poster which shrouds the electronic lock has been replaced by another, older poster of Springtrap and the animatronic dubbed 'Golden Freddy' performing on a miniature platform. Marcus recalls this scenario from one of the arcade mini games but doesn't ponder on it for he wants this damned nightmare to go up in flames as soon as possible. He rips the poster aside, reading and entering the numbers he'd seen himself press upon the wall tiles written down on a small scrap of paper tucked within his pocket

_"395248"_. Marcus recites mentally. The secret door wheezes, caving in and Marcus walks down the stairs. He unscrews the cap of the jerry can and douses the generator with more than half of the amount of gasoline within the container. With the last half, he walks backwards out of the room, creating a trail of gasoline into the corridor above. In the corridor, the line of gasoline conceives a divide...Marcus stands at the end which allows him to run back to the entrance quickly. On the other end is his father who turns into the corridor. As Marcus flicks the remaining droplets of gasoline to his father's side, he spots the animatronic and hides the canister of gasoline behind him, taking out the matchbox he received from Mike in his other pocket with his left hand. His father spots his son and approaches him slowly, moaning his name.

**"Marcus...Marcus..." **he calls in a loving voice that Marcus recalls from the past.

"Hey Dad," Marcus confronts his father, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

**"Son, I love you...Save me..."** it pleads.

"I can't and I don't know how to but...despite all you've done, I can find it in my heart to forgive you. It's too late for answers now, I'll never know why you killed those children and no one will ever know the truth behind Fazbears but it'll be for a good reason I guess".

**"Marcus..."**

His son steps back, pulling out a matchstick and striking its red tip across the black edge of the box. A small flame comes into being. "I love you too Dad, but I'm not sure how much of it is genuine... Goodbye."

He drops the lit matchstick onto the brown liquid. The amber spreads rapidly and the ribbon of fire extends, wreathing its way into the basement. His father bellows mechanically in horror at what Marcus has done and his son uses this distraction to make his getaway. Unfortunately, Marcus doesn't get far before the generator explodes and sends him flying into the walls.

For a minute, the force of the explosion shatters his eardrums, siphoning out every sound but the loud beating of his heart. Also, Marcus can't move...His body is in a state of temporary paralysis from the breakneck impact of his crash. He hacks, inhaling the unforeseen levels of carbon monoxide that have been freed from the building which has instantaneously combusted into flames that encroach menacingly over him. Marcus unsteadily keeps a hold of the canister and uses what energy he has to forcefully reach the front entrance, desperately breathing in the limited oxygen from the fires which consume his air supply rapidly to thrive at his expense. Vertigo begins to set in and spins the burning hell around Marcus who 'bounces', shoving himself forward from wall to wall wrapped in the illusion that he's tumbling about the facility. He's losing his mind from the carbon monoxide poisoning, more so than he already has.

He has no idea how close he is to the exit when his willpower dissociates itself from his physical body and gives out, causing him to crumple to the floor. As he thinks he's finished, a pair of hands steady him before Marcus hits the ground.

_Mike? Is that you?_

Marcus opens his eyes and looks to his saviour: The mechanical abomination that was his father slings his son's arm over his shoulder and drags him on his feet to the exit. Marcus wants to hit him, to fight him off from whatever his father might be doing to him, but he can't. He's breathless and weak, the world fading out and in. Ultimately, his father lets go of his son, propelling him two metres away from the entrance.

Aware of what just occurred, Marcus looks back at his father and speaks to him gravelly, "You saved me? Ack..Ack...Why?"

**"I love you Marcus...I never wanted to but I did".**

Marcus wants to ask his father whether his 'love' for him is parental or sexual although, unfocused and not himself at the moment, Marcus, on second thoughts, offers his father atonement:

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He has no idea what the fuck he's doing. His father has killed multiple children in cold blood, planned to kill and rape him as a child and yet here Marcus is permitting his father to escape from the burning building with him.

_The fumes must be messing with my mind...or maybe my attachments to my father are too strong..._

Abruptly, the decision isn't made as a big heap of ceiling built of steel and frenzied, sparking wires collapses and creates a wall of rubble between them, forever separating Marcus and his father towards their respective destinies. Marcus yelps and unhesitatingly opens the entrance door with tears in his eyes, running out of Fazbear's Fright immediately and falling to the cold earth due to his sluggish legs and shortness of breath. Smoke billows out from the door in puffy, acrid grey clouds which drift wispily towards the heavens above where the stars tonight were shining at their brightest, their glimmers mirrored in emerald pool of Marcus's eyes.

"MIKE!" shouts Marcus hoarsely, "Mike?"

"Shh," a pair of tenacious hands scoop up the exhausted young man, "Don't waste your breath".

Mike carries Marcus, crossing to the other side of the road where the grass was greener and the air, fresher. He sets both of them down on a bench, positioning Marcus's head snugly on his lap and stroking his wavy hair.

"Is it over?" questions Marcus.

"Yeah. Everything's come full circle. Fazbear's Fright and its past is no more." guarantees Mike.

"Fuck," Marcus coughs, "the fumes, I think I'm dying.."

"No, no you aren't. I'm not going to lose you like I lost Jeremy. I'll dial 911." Mike pushes a strand of loose hair off Marcus's face, "Stay strong man".

Mike pulls out his phone and dials the emergency hotline. "Hello, 911? Yeah, a building around Caroll Avenue caught on fire and a young man stumbled out of there. He's not injured but he's barely alive...".

Mike's voice fades into background noise. Marcus views the unopened attraction gradually decaying from the destructive flames. He reflects on his uneventful life so far that led up to this moment, his father's dark secret and the innocent lives he'd taken. Before, Marcus hadn't cared or known much about what happened in the Urban Legend of Freddy Fazbear's but presently, he was pleased that he had been able to figure out the truth and shut down the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's for good, something his predecessors had never done before. Marcus smiles a little, turning his head away from the terminated facility and stares at the world of night above him

_Stars...So many of them are in the sky tonight... They're wonderful._

Those are Marcus's last thoughts as his body shuts down while a past that should have been left unpublicised crackles, burning to ashes in front of the bittersweet victors.

**[FINAL NIGHT END]**

* * *

**This isn't the end...Last but not least is the true final chapter "Epilogue: The Happiest Day" which I believe will be very Feels heavy, even more so that Night 5.**

**See you there.**

**P.S. I'll be posting a timeline of the story's events and some bonus content after the epilogue. I'll also possibly be doing two one-shot character study Spinoff M-rated stories of these events from the POV of the Purple Man and The Marionette later on. I also saw the 'Teaser' Scott released for FNAF 4 today and let's say, there probably will be a sequel to this if I feel like it and this time, with a female protagonist if the canon FNAF 4 is a sequel.**


	8. Epilogue: The Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, *sniffs sadly* ****It's been great being in this fandom. It's toxic but it has its good points such as great art by certain tumblr users.**

**So, Now that this fic is done, I'm requesting some constructive criticism. However, also feel free to leave short reviews, I would like to hear your thoughts on the story overall.**

**Goodbye, ****until next time. If anyone from my Infamous fanfic is reading this, See you back in Infamous: Another Version.**

**Playlist:**

**The only one you'll ever need for this chapter: 'Balloons' by Mandopony**

**_-cladinblack15_**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Happiest Day**

_Darkness, Marcus was encased in it. His skin was translucent, flaking shimmers of lilac as he wandered aimlessly through this world of nothingness._

_"Am I dead?" Marcus thinks, "Is this is that realm of the afterlife that I've heard about...Limbo, or possibly purgatory, where I can neither go to Heaven or Hell. Have I been sentenced here to endlessly suffer for being an atheist despite redeeming those poor souls from their own hell on earth?"_

_He stops in his tracks, staring dejectedly in surrender. "This is awful. I didn't want to die like this...There's so much I haven't achieved yet. I want to live dammit"._

_A tear spills down his left eye and Marcus cups his expression, progressing in sorrow, within his hands._

**_"You aren't dead." _**_informs a feminine voice,_**_ "You're merely asleep, longing to wake up"._**

_Lithe hands coated in white laced gloves grab is own coarse ones from their wrists and Marcus feels soft lips plant an rigid kiss upon them. He drew an intake of sharp breath. The white strings were being dispelled off his body, evanescing into tiny bits that fluttered for a moment and immediately vanished from sight and presence. __Marcus sets his attention on the person who released him:_

_The young woman fully removes the crying clown mask that covers half of her face, revealing a __svelte, sapphire-eyed teenage girl with long caramel hair tied into a bun who gazes deeply into him. She's wearing a prim white dress that reaches her knees and the shoes on her feet are glossy pink ballet slippers. With her left hand, she grips the mask and with the other, she holds Marcus, smiling as she does so._

_**"Don't cry Marcus. Today is the happiest day. I have liberated you from my curse and now, you are free to shape out the rest your life as you see it fit. However, there is one more task we must achieve before you finally awaken and I depart". **_

_A grey door emerged ahead of them. Echoes of children laughing could he heard emanating from within._

_Melody tugs Marcus with her.** "Come on, we're going to be late for the party."**_

_The spectre leads the way, opening the door. The two of them set foot in an immense, extensive room filled with balloons, vibrant posters and toys. Many children in masks were seated around tables draped in blue cloth, poking their forks into pink glazed cakes and lots of candies, consuming their delicacies greedily while others chased each other, playing various games._

_**"This is how it was meant to be..."** Melody speaks as they walk further inside, **"This is was the fun the children desired and were denied from during their visit to Fazbear's years ago. Tragic isn't it? How fate can be so cruel..."**_

_"I agree." acknowledges Marcus adapting to the strangeness of the scenario he's in, "So, is everything water under the bridge now?"_

**_"Yes. Although I still hate your father, I forgive you. You've proven to me that you're not the same as he was and I deeply regret making you go through all this. The kids can go to Heaven although I don't know if I can, I've been orchestrating a lot of murders over the past thirty years in my fit of rage, using the children as my unwilling instruments..."_**

_"You'll be fine." assures Marcus, "Your anger against my father was totally justified after all"._

_Ultimately, the Marionette and the murderer's son arrive at the end of the room where the seven children and one more special guest awaited them, surrounding the largest table with the biggest cake composed of three thick layers and ten lit candles arranged at its topmost peak._

_"Jeremy?!" Marcus says the dead man's name surprised._

_"Hi Marcus, or should I say goodbye?"_

_The children cease their chitchat and turn towards Melody and 'Lilac Man'._

_"'Goodbye'?Where are you going Jeremy?"_

_**"He's leaving with us."** says Melody, **"His goal is almost finished as well".**_

_"Oh."_

_Jeremy approaches Marcus, giving him a tight hug. "I'll miss you and Mike. Promise me you'll try to be more than acquaintances with him if you can and tell him that I said goodbye"._

_"It's a promise." _

_The two men let go of each other and shake hands. Melody then pulls Marcus to the table and provides him his final task:__ **"Blow the candles out with me and our souls will finally depart. Make a wish while your at it if you want".**_

_Marcus nods and, holding Melody's hand, the two of them snuff out five candles each._

_**"Did you wish for anything?"** Melody asks._

_"If I tell, you know it won't come true."_

_She giggles, leaning in evocatively closer to his face. Melody has an eloquent although hushed voice. Marcus thinks she's about to kiss him but it doesn't transpire. Rather, Melody turns her head the other way to where a light was growing larger behind the table, swallowing the room in its brightness. Jeremy is the first to step inside it and disappear._

**_"That glow...That's our way to the afterlife. Everyone, head into the light"._**

_"Mummy, Daddy!" the blonde girl cries excitedly. _

_"Sis!" shouts the dark-skinned child._

_The children vanish into the light one after the other, the masks which defined their identities as the haunted mascots plopping off their faces as each one goes into the afterlife, physically left behind on the checkered floor. Emotions of shock and sadness pierced__ Marcus in that instant ad he remembered that the enraged ghosts were simply innocent children that have haunted the Fazbears for decades, traumatised and upset from never being able to see their parents or friends for a long time, forced to kill in order to achieve a place in the afterlife for thirty years... It was a horrifying fate and Marcus was honestly glad he had been the one to free them from it. _

_Melody is the only spirit remaining. She winks at Marcus._

**_"I must go, my family's wondering where I've been all this time...Thank you Marcus"._**

_"No problem Marion"._

_**"It's Melody". **she corrects him_

_"Yeah"._

_**"Okay. Bye".**_

_The girl who never got the chance to live a full, extraordinary life, sprints into the growing orb of light and drops her mask as the brightness reaches blinding levels that swathe the entire area, ending the dream._

* * *

Marcus rouses to the scent of sterile disinfectant, voices and an unfamiliar white ceiling, lying on a comfy mattress in a state of semi-consciousness accompanied by an oxygen mask strapped to his face. A fan whirs ceaselessly above him, carrying out its duty to keep him cool. Craning his head, he observes two people talking by his side, their faces registering to his bleary and still adjusting vision.

"Hey Becks, he's awake". the male snaps his fingers twice in front of him, "Marcus, Marcus can you hear us? Talk to me buddy".

"Jack, don't hassle him." warns the young woman. "Mark can't speak with that thing in his mouth and he's still recovering from his blackout".

Blinking a few more times, Marcus could now perceive the identities of the two people next to him. Jack retreats his hand.

"Here, let me handle this."

Rebecca pushes Jack gently to the side. "Hey Mark, we heard about that accident at Fazbear's Fright and how you barely escaped from that fire so we decided to find and pay you a visit. What happened back there was pretty unlucky huh?"

'"mhhmm." Marcus mumbles a 'Yeah'.

"We're in Havensbrooke Hospital you know, the really good one South of our town. The nurse told us that you've been unconscious for two days, said that you inhaled a lot of poisonous gases within the building when it caught fire. She doesn't know when they'll discharge you but hopefully, it'll be soon".

She flicks a strand of her long fringe behind her ears before continuing to speak. "Jack and I went to the Amusement Park on Halloween Night and we had a great time. Jack also got our tickets to Fazbear's Fright refunded the day before with cash and free coupons from the guys who operated the attraction...They were _extremely_ sorry for the mishap".

"The management of Fazbear's Fright also apologises for your accident as well." adds Jack examining a basket of presents laid at the base of Marcus's bedside, "The company's brought you some 'Get Well' gifts. You've got a letter, a legitimate Freddy Fazbear Microphone and a Bonnie bobble head that they were able to salvage from the fire. Seriously, it's pretty charred."

Jack picks up the envelope, "Want me to read this for you?"

Marcus shakes his head in a 'Yes' gesture.

"Alright," Jack clears his throat and pulls out the letter,

_"Dear Marcus Thorne, _

_We apologise for any injuries you may have sustained from the accident. It's unfortunate that this disaster happened before Opening Night and I suspect you might have had something to do with it but since there's no evidence, I can't prove that you were a possible culprit that caused the fire and so, we've opted to put the blame on the building's faulty wiring short-circuiting at the worst possible moment. __Anyway enjoy these gifts, one of which we've managed to salvage from the rubble, and your well-earned salary which will be deposited to your bank account ASAP. Since everything Fazbear related has been fried to a crisp, there's no likelihood that we may ever fund the construction of another attraction and thus, we'll be developing more video games based on the Fazbear myths instead. We've got like 6 sequels planned and they're going to be a lot more lucrative than our attraction as proven by the financial success of the first game. Also, you're technically fired._

_Sincerely, _

_Oliver"._

Marcus chuckles, delighted and soothed by this news. Jack puts back the piece of folded paper in the envelope.

"That's awesome man. Six sequels to the first game...I'm hyped".

Rebecca rolls her eyes. "Anyway, we have to get going. Me and Jack have to go to work".

"Get better soon Mark," Jack rubs his shoulder, "and we'll hang out some time next week".

She and Jack walk to the door that leaves the secluded hospital ward Marcus has been placed in. Thirty minutes later, after his friends had left, Marcus receives another visitor.

The door clicks open and Mike steps in, a vase of lavenders in his hand.

"Hey Mark. Just came to drop by to see how you're doing. These flowers are from my wife by the way, harvested them fresh from the flower garden we have outside of our home".

He places them by a small table next to Marcus's hospital bed. "It's 8.15am in the morning. For some reason, Jeremy didn't say hello to me today...My shift starts in forty minutes but I can sit here and talk. Ward's quaint by the way, you can't see the whole room from where you are but there is like a Van Gogh painting behind you and a broad open window to your right with a magnificent view".

Marcus stares in the direction Mike had mentioned. He sits up, careful with his oxygen mask, and looks outside. The ward he's is on a very high floor of the hospital. The sky is populated by bountiful cotton clouds and he stares below at the rooftops of several residences, billboards and businesses in the town. Two blocks away from the hospital, a yellow balloon ascends out of the blue followed by a pack of a hundred more, each of them in different shades of the colour spectrum.

"Whoa, would you look at that..."

The display catches their interest. They can hear loud cheering in the distance and wonder what's happening. A party? A wedding? A festival of art?

_Ah what do I care, whatever's going on down there looks like fun, joyous occasion._

Spectating the parade of ascending balloons, Marcus glimpses upon a peculiar sight in a split second where he could have blinked-and-missed it: To the side of the large, soaring extravaganza were nine odd balloons that had drifted elsewhere from the crowd. The one which was the highest, leading the way, was striped black and white. The rest of them were yellow, amethyst, brown, gold, red, pink and a unique one of a darker yellow with a wide red stripe curving in its middle.

The nine balloons were eventually joined by a tenth: A blue balloon with a distinct question mark drawn on its stretchy surface. In the distance, Marcus swears he can hear the disjointed conversations of happy children, teasing and laughing with each other. He yearned to indicate to Mike the presence of the nine other balloons but owing to the lack of his voice, he would have to save the mentions of his dream along with Jeremy's departure and the sighting for later to announce to the former Security Guard.

_Jeremy, Melody, children whose names I never got to know, Farewell. I hope each and every one of you rest in peace..._

The balloons, the souls of the reconciled deceased, soared to the sky and faded aloft the clouds to the happiness that awaited them in the great beyond, the tragic legend of Fazbear's ended, but not forgotten, at long last.

** [THE END]**


	9. Bonus content and Timeline

**Bonus Content+Timeline (Spoilers for main story and upcoming spinoffs)**

**1\. Character Sheet/Brief Bios (In order of importance)**

**Main Cast:**

Marcus Samson Thorne:

The protagonist. An intelligent but aimless, schizophrenic young man with a love for classical/old music and has two good friends called Rebecca and Jack. He's the opposite of his original father: Chubby (but not to an unhealthy degree), self-conscious, a coward and a bit anti-social. The only thing they share is insanity but even then, their forms of insanity diverge: Marcus has an illness, his father on the other hand is a pure psychopath who kills for his own amusement hiding in gorgeous sheep's skin. Although told but not shown, It is suggested that Marcus does not get along with his second father.

His Aura is Lilac, which is a colour representing nostalgia (Thus his flashbacks on each night serve not only to develop his character but is symbolic of his reflective nature)

Jeremy Fitzgerald:

A former and one of the few longest working security guards of Fazbear's who was killed by the Purple Man. His spirit haunts Mike, lonely and depressed at his death, unsure of what his reason for staying behind is. In life, Jeremy was someone who could easily read people's emotions by intuition alone but in death, because he can now see Auras, he can truly confirm what a person is thinking or feeling and react in a way that leads to a positive outcome. Jeremy is a pretty shy, serious sort of guy.

His Aura is blue which represents sadness, trust and wisdom.

Mike Schmidt:

A former security guard who is happily married, despite having a problematic mental state caused by a certain 'accident', and has a child called Grace (Name not mentioned in the story). He's an optimist with an outgoing, talkative, friendly and brash personality and often gets on people's nerves without realising it.

His Aura is red, a colour associated with energy, strength, determination and love.

**Supporting/Side/Mentioned characters:**

Oliver:

One of the managers of Fazbear's Fright. He's seemingly a friendly stoner with a cheerful, carefree attitude but make no mistake, he's one of those deceiving businessmen who is only interested in profit in spite of health and architectural concerns of Fazbear's Fright, shrugging it off under the guise of happy ignorance and weed.

Penelope Thorne:

Marcus's mother who died three years before the events of FNAF:TAA. She is described as a kind, gentle and pretty woman whom Marcus drifted apart from later in life after she married Harold. She also gives Marcus a lucky bracelet to remember her by.

Jack Smith:

Marcus's horror fanatic friend. He's immature and energetic and is the closest of Marcus's friends

Rebecca Kipton: (Sorry for the name change)

Marcus's other friend whom he took a course with in college. Rebecca dreams of being an artistic architectural designer working for big shots. She has a rational train of thought and is slightly superstitious.

Fritz Smith:

A Security Guard mentioned by Mike who worked for only one night and quit after tampering with the electronics in a state of Frenzy. It is mostly unknown what became of him.

Harold Carter:

Marcus's second father. Not much is known about him but Marcus describes him as having a 'cold' personality.

Megan Schmidt aka 'Doll':

Mike's wife. Not much is known about her except that she's possibly into gardening.

**Antagonist+Ghosts:**

Vincent Thorne/Purple Man/Springtrap/The Murderer:

Marcus's Father. A narcissistic, perverted and vile child murderer/rapist who hides under a smiling facade and is the one responsible for the deaths and disappearances of several children, including a teenager. Originally, he wanted to be a pianist but, born to overbearing, restrictive and occasionally abusive parents, his father didn't allow him and convinced his son into taking up a job as a cop just like himself. Vincent isn't as beautiful as people think, he just made himself look that way to get people to trust him. After all, it's the most good looking people that we trust better...

The motives of his killings will be kept a secret and will be revealed later because murderers tend to be complex characters.

Vincent has an attraction towards 'small,lithe bodies' or people who look like him (***cough* His son *cough***) and is hinted to be bisexual (in the upcoming spinoff at least).

His Aura is purple which is symbolic of royalty, curses, magic and mystery

Melody Fletcher/The Marionette:

The puppet pulling the strings of the hauntings at Freddy Fazbear's and the first and eldest victim of Vincent. She was violated, stabbed and left to bleed to death by Vincent but thankfully, does not remember the rape. In life, Melody was a budding prodigy in Ballet, balancing school and her beloved hobby before her unfortunate and early demise.

In death, Melody is out for revenge and will even risk stooping down to her murderer's level to achieve a place in the afterlife. She has a mysterious, mature personality and a graceful air about her.

Daniel (Freddy Fazbear), Chloe(Chica) and Nathan(Bonnie):

Three kids who were the best of friends were lured to the back room and killed by Vincent wearing the G. Freddy costume. Vincent hides their bodies in the animatronics and they ended up possessing them with Melody's aid. The pattern in which they kill suggests the manner/emotional state the were in as they died.

Golden Freddy Child:

A mysterious child of undetermined gender possessing the suit of the killer whom Melody didn't witness dying. It has little to no voice and in its ghost form, takes the appearance of an ambiguous grey child-like shape. It doesn't usually get involved with the killings unless bored or 'accidentally' summoned by an unlucky security guard.

The Carver twins, Felix and Felicity/Foxy and Mangle:

An inseparable pair of Irish twins. The boy is an introvert who doesn't like people getting too close to him while the girl is an extrovert to the point of trusting a certain suspicious security guard and possessing the unpopular Mangle animatronic despite it being pulled apart many times by other kids. Basically, He's fast and she's weird. [**AOU reference :)** ]

While Felix's body was stuffed into Foxy, Felicity's body was dumped by Vincent into a river far from town where her body was never found until 1990.

Balloon Boy/Benjamin:

A lonely and mischievous boy who keeps his kleptomaniac tendencies in life and death, mocking, pranking and teasing the other kids (dead and alive) while laughing at their suffering. Even Melody didn't want him around at first until he proved his usefulness to her.

When lured away by Vincent, he is intelligent enough to know that Vincent is suspicious and tries to escape from him to no avail and is punished by Vincent who carves a Glasgow Grin into Ben's face before he hides him.

* * *

**2\. FNAF TAA TIMELINE:**

**New Years Day, the start of 1975** —The first Pizzeria opens. The animatronics there are Golden Freddy, Marionette and Springtrap.

**Around 1975**—Marcus's Dad, Vincent Thorne, Age 24, gets a Job there as a young security guard during the night shift.

**1976**—Vincent murders the first and oldest 'child' outside Freddy Fazbears, a 16 year old girl wearing a black and white dress who loses all of her memories, left with only the hatred of her killer, and goes on to become the Marionette. The renovations begin shortly after.

**Late 1980s-1985**—Fazbear outlet reopens after renovations. Vincent is followed by the Marionette's spirit and witnesses him kill 4 children, seen wearing the Golden Freddy suit to lure them to their deaths. The Marionette/Melody gets to know the dead children who have been hidden in the animatronics with the exception of the Golden Freddy child who is mute, only communicates creepily and robotically through radio static and has a gender/race Melody cannot determine. However, the child reluctantly joins her on her killing spree. The adults and staff complain of the stench and new animatronics are commissioned in.

**1986-**The Toy animatronics and Balloon Boy are finished being constructed and replace the Old Animatronics. Melody sees the killer in the day and, having grown more skilled as a ghost, uses her strings to pull Toy Freddy to where she'd seen him. Melody is too late: The Killer murders the Twins and Benjamin. All the spirits inhabit their metal vessels and are finally convinced by the Marionette to take revenge on their killer but unfortunately, they are unsure of who it was because he was in the Golden Freddy suit. Melody recalls him being a security guard awhile the children saw that he had a Purple Aura so they mostly pursued and killed any familiar security guard they came across in hopes that if they found and killed their murderer, their souls would depart to the afterlife.

**Late September 1987**— Vincent marries his fiancé and after their honeymoon, finds out that he got her pregnant.

**Late 1987**—Jeremy Fitzgerald takes the night shift and discovers the dark secrets of Fazbear's

**November 1987**—The Bite of 87 Occurs prompting the Pizerria to close once more. The victim is a teenager named Mike Schmidt. Jeremy pays him a visit and gives him and his family condolences.

**November 1987**—Pizzeria closes but Jeremy unknowingly stays for one more night and is paid overtime. The Toy Animatronics are scrapped.

**12 May 1988**—Marcus is born.

**1993**—Third lower budget Pizzeria opens. Mike Schmidt joins and retires after 7 days but keeps in contact with Jeremy whose still a security guard in the business.

**1994-**Jeremy dies.

**1995**-The Marionette masters the ability to hold physical objects and place hexes. She locates the murderer, follows him home and tries to kill him by herself, only to be stopped by his son who screams at her after seeing her lift a knife to his father. Melody apparently forgot that children could actually involuntarily see ghosts unlike adults...So instead, she tries a new course of action: Befriend the murderer's son and place a curse on him to go to Fazbears one day. Melody actually hopes that she can get Marcus to the facility sooner rather than later for she plans to hold Vincent's son hostage an lure their killer into a trap where they can confront their killer at last. It does not happen but she's certain Marcus will find a way to get to her and the children.

**1997**—The Pizzeria closes down for good but Vincent is assigned to go back and dismantle the animatronics. The ghosts find him and Vincent is trapped in Springtrap and dies. The children and Melody however, are still not free. Marcus and his wife grieve over his sudden disappearance.

Mike gets married, Vincent posses Springtrap, blah blah blah...Years pass and in the present day, Marcus becomes the new security guard and the rest is history.

* * *

**3\. Deleted Scenes:**

1\. Marcus has a body horrific, painful hallucination of his insides transforming into an endoskeleton in a moment of foreshadowing

2\. Mike was meant to be a ghost as well but I thought it would be too stupid.

3\. Fritz Smith was meant to be hinted to be the one who burned Fazbear's Fright.

4\. An alternate epilogue ending depicts Marcus waiting in line at a carnival after his recovery and seeing the dead children and Melody one last time before they go into the afterlife, taking the form of balloons to get there.

5\. The Incest scene was planned to be much creepier.

6\. Another alternate/bad ending would have been Marcus being permanently possessed by his father. However, if FNAF 4 comes out, I'll possibly work this idea in...

Other 'Deleted' Scenes:

1\. Mike and Jeremy singing Guy Love:

(Jeremy: You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life...

Mike: You're the only man who's ever been inside of me!

Jeremy: Whoa whoa! I just possessed him one time.

**[Marcus stares at them awkwardly]**)

2\. Springtrap to Marcus on Night 2 about to break down the Security Room door: "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway".

3\. Purple man/Marcus's Father on Night 5: 'Springlock Suits son, they tighten in response to physical trauma'.

4\. An out of left field musical number where the ghosts sing 'Cell Block Tango' except the visuals are less sultry and verses are less about killing unfaithful/abusive husbands and go more like this: Each ghost sings a different verse which details on how each of them died before singing the well known chorus which remains the same (although the lyrics meaning is more about Marcus's father and how/why he deserved to die)

5\. Marcus: "Why don't you guys take the animatronic and put it somewhere else?"

Oliver: "That idea might just be good enough...To make us lose customers!"

* * *

**Haha...That's all folks. If there's anything I missed out or does not make sense, pls inform me. Until the M-rated Spinoffs.**


	10. Spinoff (Preview) Out Now!

**Out now is the Preview for my FNAF One-Shot Mechanical Instinct!**

**Also, because I'm not really much of an artist, I won't be uploading much on my FNAF Concept art deviantart. Only when I feel like it I suppose because when I tried to draw the Purple Guy, he came out all wrong. **


End file.
